Bajo El Cerezo
by Kotori Hill
Summary: [AU] [Alternative Universe]Kotori Hill comienza su primer año de instituto en la prestigiosa Royal Academy sin muchas expectativas. Con la responsabilidad de criar a su hermana menor y tener una buena convivencia con su medio hermano, no se espera que el destino le tiene preparado una serie de acontecimientos que vendrán de la mano con su nuevo compañero de pupitre; Killua Zoldyck.
1. Alumna de 1 Año

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos sino del grande de Togashi Yoshihiro, yo solo los uso humildemente para crear esta nueva trama  & jugar un poco con lo que podría pasar a futuro.

* * *

He vuelto! Esta vez con una historia un poco diferente pero manteniendo los mismos personajes de Golden Eyes, espero les guste y ya saben, soy feliz con cada review que dejan! Hablando de la continuación de Golden Eyes, está en proceso pero, lamentablemente el miércoles me robaron mi celular donde mantenía la historia bien avanzada y como no tenía respaldo, tendré que hacer todo de nuevo :cc Así que no desesperéis que ya llegará la secuela llamada "Silver Eyes"

Ahora, a leer!

* * *

 **Alumna de 1° Año**

Estaba acabada.

Así se sentía una chica de alborotada cabellera pelirroja mientras, apurada, daba los últimos toques a su vestimenta y salía, más presurosa que antes, para no llegar tarde a su primer día de instituto.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de decir un suave "adiós" al altar de su madre y sonreír vagamente, como si con eso quisiera transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella y los nervios que la tenían a flor de piel dado a su ingreso a su primer año de preparatoria. Tomó su bicicleta, se montó sobre ella y, con un último vistazo a su casa, pedaleó cuesta abajo con dirección al que sería su cárcel personal por los próximos tres años.

Los cerezos se mecían suavemente con la brisa mañanera, cayendo algunos pétalos por el sendero del parque por donde la chica, más nerviosa que antes, pedaleaba con tal de llegar a su destino. Realmente, si hubiera salido con más tiempo de anticipación, hubiera apreciado con gusto las bonitas manchas rosa que eran los pétalos acumulados, los cerezos desprendiendo una fragancia nostálgica a su paso y la tranquilidad que ofrecía el parque. No obstante, justamente ese día, tenía que haberse quedado dormida y, como consecuencia, tener que prácticamente volar para llegar a la ceremonia de bienvenida que le daban a los de primer año.

La Royal Academy era, sin duda, una de las preparatorias japonesas-inglesas más afamadas y populares de los últimos años, aunque quedaba un poco apartada de donde vivía la pelirroja, si tomabas en cuenta el viaje que hacía sólo en bicicleta. No obstante, la chica pensaba que era justamente eso lo que le había atraído la primera vez que escuchó hablar de ella, por lo que felizmente se aguantaba la hora y media que se daba viajando en bicicleta. Ni loca usaría el tren u otro medio de transporte, no desde que había pasado _aquello_.

Aliviada de ver que había llegado a tiempo, aparcó la bicicleta en el lugar establecido y, serenándose un poco, caminó con una seguridad que no sentía hacia el gimnasio donde se realizaría la tan mentada ceremonia. La verdad ella, lo único que quería era terminar con todo aquello y poder descansar de una buena vez. Así que, con eso en mente, trató de pasar lo más desapercibidamente posible y llegar a su destino, aunque, para su desgracia, el destino no quería que tuviera un primer día normal como cualquier otro estudiante de instituto. Allí, frente a ella, se encontraba Tachibana Ryo, el guapo peliazul de ojos dorados que la esperaba apoyado en la puerta de entrada al edificio con una ceja alzada. Sí, sabía que estaba más que furioso por su retraso, pero ella no tenía la culpa, la culpa la había tenido el despertador por no haber sonado.

-Agradece que se retrasaron un poco y aún no comienzan. ¿En verdad ibas a perderte tu ceremonia de ingreso, _Alexandra_?-siseó, arqueando las cejas. Tachibana Ryo podía aguantar muchas cosas pero ella, sabía cuál era la que más le cabreaba; la impuntualidad. Bueno, volvía a repetir, no era su culpa que el despertador no sonara y que él fuera un obsesionado con la puntualidad.

-Claro que no, _Cygnus_ , nunca haría algo como eso de forma intencional.-rebatió con inocencia, cambiándose los zapatos antes de adentrarse en el edificio.

El peliazul soltó un bufido ante la mención de su segundo nombre, aunque no le sorprendía, la muchacha acostumbraba a responderle con el mismo humor con que él la regañaba.

-Sabes que el gimnasio queda hacia el otro lado, ¿cierto?-dijo el joven, señalando el lado opuesto hacia donde la chica se dirigía.  
Su compañera soltó un bufido, ignorándolo olímpicamente y, sin siquiera darle las gracias por el dato, se alejó en dirección a su primer lugar de castigo.

-¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo! ¡Y espero que por una vez hagas amigos, _Alexandra_!-fue la despedida del chico, yendo a su salón de clases.

La chica hizo como si no escuchara eso último pero, finalmente, rompió en carcajadas, sabiendo que Ryo solo quería ayudarla y animarla a su manera. Y pensar que hacía un año y medio que no sabía de su existencia... Agradecía a Dios por habérselo mandado en un momento tan difícil como el que había pasado. Tachibana Ryo, con su risa explosiva, sus ojos miel, sus maneras fraternales y su encanto natural se había vuelto no solo su hermano, sino su mejor amigo. Porque Tachibana Ryo, era su medio hermano, fruto del amor que tuvo alguna vez su madre con el padre de éste, y no le reprochaba nada a su progenitora, pues no podría haber tenido mejor hermano que él, incluso mucho mejor que el hermano de sangre que tenía en la vida real. Tampoco echaba en culpa que su madre se haya enamorado de otros hombre si a su padre lo único que le importaba-y aun le importa en la actualidad-, son sus empresas y el dinero que pueden producir. No le sorprendería si uno de esos días le dijeran que había vendido a uno de sus hijos si con eso, conseguía un buen trato con alguno de los famosos empresarios del mundo.

Con estos pensamientos llegó a un amplio sitio que estaba lleno de chicos y chicas que pululaban de aquí para allá ansiosos por comenzar de una vez por todas con la ceremonia. Cinco minutos después, cada uno estaba sentado en su asiento designado, todos atentos a las palabras de bienvenida del director y algunas personas importantes. Luego, fue cuando vino lo peor para ella, aunque, contra todo pronóstico, su cuerpo reaccionó solo y se levantó una vez escuchó la señal por parte del director.

-Ahora dejaremos con unas palabras a Kotori Hill, la representante de primer año.-anunció el hombre, sonriéndole afablemente al ver la incomodidad notoria de la chica, al saberse el centro de atención de todos.

Y así, mientras ella hablaba con voz pausada y gracia el discurso que previamente había preparado, se recordaba el propósito por el que había ido a ese colegio; el misterio de la muerte de su madre y la conveniente desaparición de su hermano mayor quien, a penas se graduó, se fue a Alemania a estudiar ciencias políticas y diplomacia. Ella era Kotori Hill y, por el bien de su misión, debía recordarse que no había asistido a esa academia específicamente para hacer vida estudiantil y pasarla bien. Ella estaba decidida a develar quien en verdad había matado a su madre y, cuando lo supiera, a cobrar venganza. Ese era su plan.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y, una vez concluida la ceremonia, cada alumno se dirigió al aula que le correspondía, luego de haber visto previamente el panel fuera del gimnasio. Kotori llegó al salón 1-3, avanzó al que sería capazmente su pupitre, dejó sus cosas, apoyó sus codos y se dispuso a dormir, sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran alrededor suyo. Sabía que Ryo quería que llevara a sus "nuevos amigos" apenas terminara ese periodo, pero tendría que quedarse con las ganas, como había dicho, no había asistido a ese instituto para intimar con otros. Cerró los ojos y, en breves segundos, se quedó profundamente dormida aunque, a lo que pareció ser el minuto siguiente, tuvo que despertar cuando alguien, con toquecitos molestos, trataba de despertarla. Se giró y, con cara de pocos amigos encaró al culpable de interrumpirla de sus dulces sueños; cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con los ojos dorados de Ryo mirándola demasiado cerca para su gusto, lo que provocó que pegara un salto de susto.

-¡Idiota! ¡Esa no es forma de despertar a la gente!-exclamó, dándose cuenta que aún el bullicio se extendía por toda la sala, uno que mermó bastante al escuchar su grito de molestia.  
-Lo siento, pero necesitaba saber que habías llegado a tu sala sin meterte en problemas. ¿Por qué no estás hablando con las demás chicas?-prefirió preguntar, frunciendo el ceño, al tiempo que señalaba varios grupitos de chicas que conversaban animadamente alrededor de la sala.

-No me va eso de las niñitas rellenas de azúcar podrida, gracias.-respondió mordaz Kotori, haciendo alusión a las revistas que varias portaban y las risitas que soltaban cuando algún chico se les cruzaba.  
Ryo soltó un suspiro, sabía que su media hermana era difícil con la gente extraña, pero nunca pensó que iba a ser tanto el rechazo ¡el primer día de clases! Más que mal, ella había elegido ese colegio, y eso también implicaba que sociabilizara con otros.

-Kotori, debes entender que si estás en un colegio y un curso nuevo, lo mínimo que deberías hacer es sociabilizar con los demás, porque ellos, querida, van a ser tus compañeros de clase por lo que reste del año escolar. Y, si sigues con esa actitud arisca, ¡te quedarás sola antes de la primera semana!-le regañó el joven, obviando las risitas tontas que algunas chicas soltaban al verle, no por nada, era uno de los chicos más populares del instituto.

La pelirroja arqueó las cejas, furiosa. Al parecer, Ryo había metido la pata hasta el fondo, tanto, que solo le bastó un segundo para saber que la había cagado en verdad.

-Querido _Cygnus_ , pensé que sabías que me importa una reverenda mierda si me quedo sola o no, por si no te acuerdas, hasta hace unos meses estaba prácticamente sola y aun así, seguí adelante. -los ojos dorados de la pelirroja se oscurecieron peligrosamente.-Ve con ese cuento donde Misa, créeme, ella tiene un carácter más dócil y te hará caso en todo, lo que es yo, déjame en paz. Interrumpes mi siesta matutina.

Dicho esto, la chica volvió a su posición original, dando por terminada la conversación. Escuchó el suspiro resignado del joven, luego el beso depositado en su coronilla y después sus pasos alejarse con dirección al pasillo. También escuchó, con molestia, los suspiros estúpidos de sus compañas de clases seguido de los murmullos de desaprobación, capazmente, dirigidos hacia ella.

-Hey, tú, la que finge estar dormida.-dijo una voz femenina, sacándole un bufido de mal humor. ¿Alguna vez la dejarían dormir?-¿Te das cuenta de con quién estabas hablando?-Kotori evitó soltar una carcajada, su compañera sin nombre ni rostro ya estaba divirtiéndole al realizarle esa pregunta.- ¿Me escuchas, acaso?-volvió a decir, agarrándola de un brazo y provocando que ésta, levantara la cabeza.- No puedes ir por ahí y hablarle de esa forma tan grosera a la gente, ¡menos a Tachibana-san! ¿Qué no sabes que es uno de los más populares de segundo y del instituto?

Kotori, arqueando una ceja, miró directamente a los ojos verdes de la chica frente suyo, dejándole en claro que realmente, poco le importaba su discurso de fans aficionada. Ah, como odiaba a las tontas que andaban detrás de su hermano...

-Sí lo sé, ¿y?-la ojimiel la vio de pies a cabeza, realmente, esa chica era de los gustos del peliazul, alta, delgada, curvilínea, con buenos atributos, cabello largo y plateado. Una chica bonita. ¿Inteligente? Capazmente no.

-¿Cómo puedes entonces hablarle así? ¿Es que eres descerebrada acaso?

-Más que tú no lo creo.-la cara de la albina se puso roja al instante.-Y si le hablo así, es porque _Ryo_ me lo permite, eso se supone hacen los hermanos, ¿no?-siseó con dulzura, viendo cómo el rostro de la ojiverde se desencajaba, boqueando varias veces.

-¿Hermano? Debe ser una broma, ¿no? Tú no te pareces en nada a él.-rebatió la chica, mientras su nuevo grupo de amigas miraba con atención el intercambio verbal de las nuevas rivales.

Kotori iba a contestarle algo bien irónico pero otra voz, un poco más dura que la suya, interrumpió la "amistosa charla".

-Hay algo que se llama genética, Tomori-san, aunque parece, esa materia no te quedó grabado en el cerebro.

Kotori se volteó ligeramente para distinguir a una muchacha de estatura media, cuerpo atlético, cabello verde corto y expresivos ojos violeta. La aludida, frunciendo aún más el ceño, empujó a la nueva chica de forma violenta, lo que provocó al instante la ira de Kotori. _No otra_ _vez_. Ella no iba a dejar que algo como eso volviera a suceder.

Al empujón que le dio a la ojiverde ante las miradas sorprendidas de las demás chicas, le siguió el puñetazo que llegó directamente en la mandíbula de Tomori, provocando que ésta chillara de dolor.

Después, todo se volvió rojo. Lo único que Kotori recordaba con claridad, eran los chillidos de algunas compañeras y los silbidos de emoción de los hombres quienes no estaban acostumbrados a ver a dos "bellezas" pelear, y menos de la forma tan ruda con la que Kotori golpeó a Tomori. Solo volvió en si cuando llegó la profesora y, con un certero grito seco, separó a las chicas y las llevó directamente a la enfermería, no sin antes advertir muy seriamente que si alguno o alguna osaba dejar aquella sala, iban a estar castigados todo el año limpiando el salón. Kotori supo que ese sería el fin de la tan anhelada "vida social" que quería Ryo para ella aunque, lo que no supo, fue la suerte de comentarios impresionados de los chicos sobre su estilo de combate y los cuchicheos de admiración de la mayoría de las chicas que conocían a Tomori desde la secundaria y sabían lo arpía que podía llegar a ser.

Ryo llegó en menos de un minuto, presintiendo que lo que tendría que escuchar en la sala de profesores no iba a ser exactamente agradable. Cuando la profesora de Kotori le llamó, solo pudo temer lo peor; su media hermana, aunque podía ser grandiosa, amorosa y comprensiva-para quienes de verdad la conocían-, también podía ser sumamente agresiva cuando se sentía amenazaba y estaba seguro, que ese había sido el caso.

La mirada desconcertada de la pelirroja al verlo allí solo confirmó lo peor. Kotori la había cagado.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?-fue la pregunta, aunque sus ojos estaban dirigidos directamente a su pelirroja hermana.

La profesora explicó sin muchos detalles la escena que se había encontrado al entrar a la sala, además de los nulos argumentos de la chica para defenderse.

-No ha querido decirme la razón de porqué agredió a su compañera. Solo dice que sabe que los golpes fueron su culpa y me ha preguntado ya tres veces cuál es su castigo.-informó la profesora Yorkshire, apartando un poco al muchacho para que la ojimiel no los escuchara.-¿Esto pasaba con frecuencia en su escuela anterior?

Ryo estuvo tentado a mentirle a la profesora, pero sabía que eso solo sería un perjudicante para la pelirroja.

-El último año tuvo este tipo de enfrentamientos unas cinco o seis veces, y todas ellas, nunca quiso decir los motivos de por qué lo hizo. Solo supe, después de cada suceso, que las chicas con las que había peleado eran compañeras que se burlaban de ella o la trataban mal, y eso que ni siquiera Kotori me lo contó, sino que fueron sus propios compañeros y sus compañeras más cercanas quienes me lo comentaron.-respondió el peliazul, siendo lo más sincero posible sin entrar en detalles escabrosos de cada una de las peleas que se había liado la muchacha.

La profesora asintió, preocupada y, al mismo tiempo, comprendiendo la situación. Cuando le habían dicho que tendría a Kotori Hill en su salón, no pudo sino pensar inmediatamente en su hermano Pariston quien, en sus tiempos de adolescencia, había sido su compañero de instituto. Sin dudas tanto Kotori como Pariston despedían la misma aura de misterio y magnetismo que a ella le preocupaba, sobre todo por la muchacha que, aunque parecía arrepentida, también parecía angustiada y tensa. Haciendo una lectura superficial de los hechos relatados por Ryo y lo acontecido hacía un rato, podía inferir que algo en todos los enfrentamientos había gatillado la violencia de ella, algo que seguramente, le recordaba a su pasado.

Tendría que investigar, no podía tener una estudiante con tal nivel de estrés y angustia en su aula que era capaz de confesar, sin mayor emoción, que no tenía ningún interés por crear lazos de amistad u otras cosas.

-Muy bien, esta vez se irá con una advertencia, solo por ser el primer día.-tanto el peliazul como la ojimiel suspiraron, aliviados.-Pero por favor, Hill-san, espero no tener que volver a tener esta charla contigo ni saber que agrediste a otra alumna, ¿quedó claro?

Kotori asintió, con verdadera cara de arrepentimiento y, luego de pedir permiso, se retiró al salón. Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta y alejado del pasillo, sonrió, socarronamente.

-Ingenua.


	2. Medios Hermanos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos sino del grande de Togashi Yoshihiro, yo solo los uso humildemente para crear esta nueva trama  & jugar un poco con lo que podría pasar a futuro.

* * *

 **Medios Hermanos**

Una vez que la muchacha volvió a su aula, se dio cuenta que en el aire reinaba la expectación y el nerviosismo que fue abruptamente sustituido por verdadero asombro cuando la vieron llegar tan tranquila, cruzar los pupitres y llegar a su asiento. Las amigas que la tal Tomori se habían juntado en una esquina y cuchichearon aún más fuerte cuando se dieron cuenta que ella, realmente, no tenía ningún ápice de arrepentimiento. Kotori, suspirando cansinamente, sacó sus audífonos dispuesta a despejar su mente mientras llegaba su maestra, cuando una voz, la misma voz que anteriormente había interrumpido su discusión con Tomori, se dirigió a ella.

-Gracias.-susurró quedamente, mientras que la pelirroja, levantando la cabeza, miraba con expresión seria a la peliverde para luego de unos segundos, sonreír débilmente. Pronunció un quedo "de nada" y se disponía a volver a dormir cuando la chica, nuevamente, le interrumpió.-Me llamo Tomori Mei, mucho gusto.-se presentó la muchacha, sentándose tímidamente a su lado.

La pelirroja, sabiendo que su compañera no estaba queriendo interrumpir su siesta a propósito, se sacó los audífonos y, con un suspiro, se dispuso a hacer vida social, esa que tanto Ryo le había costado que tomara en cuenta.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kotori Hill.-se presentó, haciendo una mueca divertida cuando vio los ojos violeta de Mei agrandarse de sorpresa, tal vez por la forma en que ella presentaba su nombre, o tal vez por lo que significaba su apellido.

-¿Eres...?

-Si.-le cortó la pelirroja, haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia.

-¿Y tu hermano...?

-Sí.-volvió a decir, sabiendo que se refería a Pariston.

Su compañera solo pudo suspirar, asintiendo lentamente. Tal parecía que era verdad que la hermana de Pariston Hill, quien había sido compañero de su hermana Yuna, era demasiado diferente al resto de su familia. Bien, pues tenía un punto a favor, que no se pareciera al rubio le agradaba considerablemente.

-¿Habías dicho que eres Tomori Mei?-recalcó de repente la ojimiel, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-Sí.-dijo confusa la ojivioleta.

-Entonces estás emparentada con nuestra _querida_ Tomori-san, ¿cierto?

Mei bufó, realmente odiaba que le emparentaran con la albina pero bueno, no había que hacer mucho en contra de la genética, ¿o sí?

-Lamentablemente.-soltó con una risa agria.-Somos primas por parte de papá, y prácticamente nos criaron juntas, pero por si las dudas, yo no soy para nada como Yui.-justo en ese momento, la profesora Yorkshire entró a la sala, seguida de la susodicha.-Yo sí tengo cerebro.-declaró, volviendo a su asiento, justamente tras Kotori.

La pelirroja esta vez sí sonrió con genuino placer y agrado. Tomori Mei iba a ser sin dudas, una muy buena amiga. _No podrás decir que no cumplí con mi parte del trato, querido Ryo_ , se dijo, recordando que su medio hermano esperaba que almorzara con él y por lo tanto, llevara a alguna amiga suya.

Cuando comenzara el descanso, se lo comunicaría a la peliverde.

La profesora Yorkshire les dio la bienvenida al curso, repasó algunas reglas básicas de convivencia-en este punto, miró con severidad a Kotori, quien parecía desinteresada de la información que estaba dando-anunció que al final de la semana se elegirían a los delegados del curso y, comenzó a ordenar a los alumnos según lo que el director le había sugerido para ese semestre, juntando de a dos las mesas. Kotori se vio obligada a colocarse casi atrás de la sala pero agradeció internamente que mantuvieran su asiento a un costado de la ventana. Mei en cambio, quedó un puesto adelante del suyo y ambas, con sonrisas cómplices, sonrieron cuando Yui tuvo que cambiar su asiento predilecto al centro de la sala por el más apartado en la esquina derecha inferior.

-¿Te has fijado que nuestros nuevos compañeros de pupitre no han venido a clases?-susurró Mei, volteándose ligeramente para señalar el asiento vacío que ambas tenían a un lado de ellas.

Kotori se encogió de hombros, de todas formas, no estaba muy interesada en conocer a sus futuros compañeros pero al parecer, Mei sí lo estaba.

-Deben habérselas dado de vagos, no me sorprendería realmente su iniciativa.-soltó la pelirroja, mientras la profesora terminaba de dar los últimos cambios de puesto. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella quien frunció ligeramente molesta, tal vez se le había cruzado por la mente el mismo pensamiento que a Mei con respecto a sus nuevos compañeros de asiento.

-Tal vez mañana los conozcamos.-comentó esperanzada la ojivioleta, mientras su compañera, arqueando las cejas escéptica, centraba su atención en la introducción al curso de inglés que tendrían con su profesora tutora.

La clase transcurrió sin mayores novedades y, para cuando Kotori se dio cuenta, el timbre del descanso sonó como un eco salvador para todos los alumnos del instituto.

-¿Te apetece ir por algo de beber?-sugirió entonces, sonriéndole amablemente a Mei, quien asintió instantáneamente, contenta con tener por fin a alguien que no se acercara a ella simplemente por ser la "prima de Yui".

Salieron del aula y caminaron tranquilamente hasta la máquina expendedora más cercana, conversando animadamente. Kotori, aunque no quería reconocerlo, se sentía feliz de tener a alguien sensato con quien conversar, dándose cuenta que tal vez, no era tan malo hacer vida social; bueno, tampoco era como que comenzaría a hablar con todo el mundo y a liarse con cuanto chico se le cruzaba por delante, eso no estaba en sus planes.

-¡Te encontré!-vociferó alguien al tiempo que tomaba a Kotori de la cintura y le daba vueltas en volandas, para horror de ella y diversión de él.

-¡Bájame pedazo de idiota!-exigió la ojimiel, tocando por fin el suelo, mareada con tantas vueltas.- ¿Es que quieres que tenga más problemas por tu culpa, imbécil?

Ryo la observó sin entender, lo que acarreó un bufido por parte de ella.

-En casa te cuento.-terció, acercándose a Mei.-Pero mira, he hecho una nueva amiga y quería presentársela, su nombre es Tomori Mei.-presentó, dándole un empujoncito a la peliverde para que saludara media cortada al peliazul, quien sonrió radiante de alegría, así tenían que ser las cosas, así tenían que ser los años de instituto de su hermana.

-Mucho gusto y de antemano, espero puedas vigilar a esta revoltosa que tengo como hermana, ya sabes, a veces es demasiado _apasionada_ en lo que hace.-se burló, evadiendo el golpe por parte de ella. –Ah, ya que estás aquí Tomori-chan, quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo, así te vas familiarizando con nosotros.-dijo lo último con un tono sugerente que hizo hervir las mejillas de la ojivioleta.-Kurapika ella es Tomori-chan, Tomori-chan, Él es Kurta Kurapika.-terminó, dejando ver a un rubio de ojos grises quien asintió secamente en dirección a la chica.

Algo en el pecho de Mei se removió al chocar con esa mirada gris que parecía una tormenta vertiginosa a ojos de ella. Se fijó en sus mechones rubios cayéndole de forma rebelde y su vestimenta perfectamente arreglada, en sus labios curvados en una mueca de seriedad y el porte de un príncipe, todo, en el mismo segundo en que creyó perder la cordura. Sonrió con nerviosismo y, en un intento de parecer serena, le ofreció la mano para que se la estrechara, aunque solo consiguió que éste arqueara las cejas de forma inquisitiva y ella, más avergonzada que antes, prefiriera esconderla tras su espalda. _Tonta, tonta, tonta._

-Es bueno verte, Kotori-san.-saludó el rubio, sonriéndole quedamente a la pelirroja quien, sin haberse perdido ningún detalle de la conversación entre su nueva amiga y los chicos de segundo, asintió brevemente.

-Bueno, si no les importa, nosotras nos retiramos antes de que se nos acaben los refrescos de la máquina.-dijo, ignorando la mirada intensa del rubio y también la mirada horrorizada de Mei o la desesperada de Ryo, lo que le sacó una breve carcajada.-Nos vemos en el almuerzo _hermanito_.-prometió y, con rapidez, sacó a la peliverde de en medio del pasillo quien no tuvo tiempo más que para hacer un vago gesto de despedida con la mano.

Una vez con sus refrescos en la mano y, de vuelta en la sala, Mei se dispuso a interrogar a Kotori cuando ésta, con una mirada de advertencia, rompió toda posibilidad para la ojivioleta.

-Si quieres volver a ver a Kurapika, solo tienes que acompañarme en el almuerzo.-invitó, sabiendo que la chica-inexplicablemente-, había quedado prendada del mejor amigo de su hermano y muy difícilmente se lo quitaría de la cabeza.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó Mei, sus ojos brillando de emoción.- ¡Por supuesto!-Kotori rió al ver la expresión ensoñada de su nueva amiga.- Mi primita _querida_ se morirá de celos cuando sepa con quién almorzaré.-agregó sonriendo con malicia, lo que sacó ahora una carcajada a la pelirroja.

-Presiento que tú y yo seremos muy buenas amigas, Tomori-san.

-Lo mismo digo, Hill-san. Lo mismo digo.

.

.

.

.

Volviendo a cruzar aquel parque, Kotori Hill se detuvo y decidió que por aquel día, se daría un tiempo para contemplar con deleite el paisaje armonioso y nostálgico que se le presentaba por delante. El sol comenzaba a declinar levemente, lo que le otorgaba un brillo rosáceo desgastado a las hojas de los cerezos, quienes parecían invitarle a perderse entre sus mantos coloridos. La muchacha, respirando hondo, siguió el sendero delimitado del parque, cada vez sonriendo más, cada vez más inexplicablemente feliz, cada vez más serena. Adoraba ese tipo de lugares, le recordaba a su viejo hogar. Uno del que ya no quedaba nada.

Su celular sonó en el mismo instante en que alejaba mentalmente aquellos oscuros pensamientos, sonriendo con mayor diversión cuando vio las palabras efusivas de agradecimiento de Mei, quien, contra todo pronóstico, se había convertido en la mejor amiga que había tenido alguna vez. Bueno, no es como si hubiera tenido amigas antes, así que sabía que Mei era simplemente la única amiga que tenía, aparte de Ryo que de todas formas era su hermano, así que no contaba como tal.

 _¡Gracias por el almuerzo de hoy! Realmente creo que Kurapika puede ser ese chico especial del que todas siempre hablan... ¿Quieres que nos juntemos mañana en la estación Shinjuku a las 7:30 para ir a la escuela? ¡Espero que sí! Nos vemos mañana :)_

La piel se le puso de gallina de solo leer lo que le estaba pidiendo la muchacha. Si bien tomar el metro en Shinjuku y después combinar hasta Tochomae no suponía un problema para nadie, para ella, realmente, suponía un pánico tremendo, incluso más grande que cualquiera de sus demás miedos. No obstante, Mei se lo había pedido. La única amiga que tenía quería irse con ella hasta la escuela y, sabía muy bien que los alumnos regularmente usaban el metro para llegar a su destino. ¿Sería tan malo tomar por un día el metro y llegar a clases como una chica normal?

Con un suspiro, tecleó rápidamente la respuesta antes de emprender su camino hasta su casa que ciertamente, era bastante largo.

Finalmente, con las primeras estrellas, Kotori llegó hasta su casa que estaba iluminada por las tenues luces de fuera. Dejó su bicicleta en el garaje, dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de la casa mientras anunciaba que ya había llegado. Entonces, unos brazos se tiraron sobre ella en un apretado abrazo que conocía muy bien.

-¡Bienvenida a casa onee-chan!-gritó la muchachita, sonriéndole con alegría a su hermana mayor quien, con genuina ternura, acarició la cabeza de su hermana menor.

Misa era todo lo contrario a Kotori. Un poco torpe, tierna, con simpatía natural y encanto con los chicos, era una muchacha que poco a poco estaba entrando en la adolescencia y Kotori sentía que el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado rápido como para que su pequeña hermanita ya estuviera en primero de secundaria. No obstante, si había algo que decir en qué se parecían las hermanas, era en la increíble belleza que habían sacado de su fallecida madre, pues ambas eran pelirrojas, de tez blanca y suave, cuerpo esbelto y ojos claros, aunque, mientras Kotori había sacado los dorados de su madre, Misa había sacado los turquesa de su padre. Kotori la quería con locura, se había prometido a ella misma que la cuidaría hasta con su vida desde que su madre había muerto y no estaba dispuesta a romper esa promesa.

-Llegas tarde.-saludó otra voz, apareciendo de la cocina. Ryo la miró con las cejas arqueadas, de verdad odiaba que la pelirroja hubiera cogido la manía de ir a todos lados en bicicleta, podría sucederle algo malo si continuaba llegando tan tarde.

-Hola a ti también.-saludó la pelirroja, mientras, burlona, se dirigía a su habitación a dejar sus cosas. Misa, imitando el gesto de su hermana, aunque de una forma mucho más adorable, la siguió escaleras arriba.

-Onee-chan, ¿cómo estuvo tu primer día de instituto?-preguntó con emoción, tirándose sobre la cama de la pelirroja. Ésta, lanzándole una mirada de regaño, suspiró, no podía decirle que no a su hermana, no cuando se parecía tanto a ella cuando tenía su edad. Cuando era una chica feliz y sin responsabilidades o preocupaciones. Cuando su madre...

-Normal.-contestó, cambiándose rápidamente de ropa en el baño contiguo a su habitación.- ¿Y tú primer día de secundaria?

-¡Divertidísimo! Es más, hasta hice un montón de amigas nuevas.-Kotori sonrió agriamente, era verdad, Misa era mucho más sociable que ella, no era de extrañar que cayera bien a todas.-Pero la primera en hablarme fue Alluka-chan, ella, sí que vale como amiga verdadera.-señaló la pelirroja, mientras Kotori, sonriendo con verdadero alivio, se sentaba junto a ella.

-Me alegro, supongo que prontamente podremos conocerla, ¿o no?-sugirió y es que, aunque pudiera ser arisca en el instituto o con las personas extrañas, en la intimidad de su hogar era sumamente amorosa o cariñosa, algo que estaba segura, muchos de sus compañeros o compañeras no podrían creer.

-¿Puede ser mañana?-Kotori apretó los labios, era demasiado precipitado una visita en aquella casa que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en su hogar. Además, no creía que otras personas entendieran la razón de porqué tres adolescentes estaban viviendo juntos, aún si tuvieran lazos de sangre.

No obstante, la mirada de perrito mojado de Misa fue suficiente para asentir, derrotada.

-Pueden venir después del colegio, las estaré esperando con algo delicioso para comer.-acertó a decir, provocando el gritito emocionado de Misa quien, luego de casi asfixiar a su hermana, se dirigió a su cuarto dispuesta a teclearle una respuesta a su nueva amiga.

Una vez se fue, la pelirroja se tiró en su cama, ligeramente más cansada de lo que pensaba.

-Misa es una chica muy afortunada.-dijo una voz masculina, sacando a la muchacha de sus breves pensamientos.-Me enorgullece saber que tengo una hermana tan fantástica como tú, por un momento pensé que le dirías que no a Misa pero veo que dejaste tus miedos a un lado con tal de que ella fuera feliz. ¿O me equivoco?

-¿Tú que crees?-la joven se incorporó, mirándolo con intensidad.-Es Misa, sabes que yo haría lo que fuera con tal de que ella sea feliz, no por nada es _mi_ hermana menor.-siseó, arqueando una ceja en dirección al peliazul quien había oscurecido su mirada.

-Mira, sé que tuviste una mala experiencia con Pariston en el pasado, pero yo no haré nada que dañe a Misa, ella también es mi hermana...

-Media hermana.-le corrigió ella, levantándose de la cama.

El peliazul soltó un bufido, sintiendo que su molestia iba en aumento si Kotori comenzaba nuevamente a discutir de _eso_ con él.

-Kotori...-el joven entonces se acercó a ella, tanto, que por un instante, la muchacha se vio apreciando con mayor claridad los orbes dorados de su medio hermano.-Por favor, no empecemos con lo mismo. Yo nunca le haré daño a Misa. Ni siquiera se me podría pasar por la cabeza hacer algo como eso.-determinó, rozando su nariz con la de ella.

-Lo sé pero compréndeme, ella es mi hermana, así que no puedo dejar de protegerla lo más que pueda.-susurró la pelirroja, separándose de Ryo considerablemente.-Y te pido, por el bien de ambos, que dejes esos jueguitos de lado, ya no somos unos críos, es hora de comportarse a la altura de nuestra edad.-advirtió, dirigiéndole una última mirada antes de salir de su habitación.

Ryo soltó un bufido, realmente ni él sabía por qué había hecho aquello pero Kotori tenía razón, eran hermanos, eran de la misma sangre y él no podía usar sus juegos de seducción con ella porque si no, tarde o temprano alguien caería y temía que fuere él.

 _Mierda, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente guapa como mi madre?_ Se lamentó, antes de dirigirse a la cocina.


	3. Mi compañero de pupitre

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos sino del grande de Togashi Yoshihiro, yo solo los uso humildemente para crear esta nueva trama  & jugar un poco con lo que podría pasar a futuro.

* * *

: gracias por tu review! Sí, Tachibana Ryo es total y completamente obra mía, un personaje inventado de esta cabecita soñadora que espero te vaya encantando más adelante :D

Ahora, A leeeeeeeeer!

* * *

 **Mi compañero de pupitre**

.

.

.

.

Respira profundo. Camina, insegura, hasta la estación de tren que se encuentra a unas cuadras de distancia de su casa. La mañana está soleada, el olor de los cerezos cercanos a ella la envuelve en una fragancia suave y el ruido matutino la calma un poco. Después de mucho tiempo, vuelve a realizar aquella rutina de antaño cuando recién había entrado a la secundaria, aunque esta vez, con un destino mucho más lejano que el anterior. Llega a la estación y, con mirada preocupada, busca a Mei entre la multitud hasta encontrarla, junto a las taquillas de entrada. Compone una sonrisa de diversión y se dirige hasta ella, tratando de actuar lo más natural posible. Se saludan, charlan sobre el día anterior y se dirigen a tomar el tren dentro de la estación que está llena de gente esperándolo.

-¿Ellos no son de nuestro instituto?-pregunta Mei, señalando a un par de chicos que, a pocos metros de ellas, conversaban amenamente.

La pelirroja, sin mucho interés, dirigió su mirada hasta encontrarse con otra azul que la observaba fijamente. El dueño de aquellos ojos portaba el mismo uniforme que ellas, el cabello blanco perfectamente desordenado de manera rebelde y un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier otro chico de su edad. En ese momento, el joven le sonrió con sorna, antes de que las compuertas del tren-que había llegado no sabía cuándo- se abrieran. Frunció el ceño, molesta por el claro gesto de burla del chico, mientras subía junto con Mei al vagón antes de que las dejara abajo.

-Espero que no sean de primer año.-sentenció la pelirroja, centrándose en algún punto cercano para que el pánico no se apoderara de ella.

-A mi me parecieron unos chicos muy guapos.-apuntó Mei, riéndose al instante de la cara de escepticismo de su amiga.-Aunque nunca tan guapos como Kurapika.

Y así empezó. Kotori, internamente, agradeció la charla entusiasta de la peliverde sobre el amor de su vida, pues tuvo un buen motivo para no recordar todos aquellos acontecimientos de hacía dos años atrás. Sin darse cuenta, en un momento una voz anunció que habían llegado hasta Tochomae, por lo que siguió a Mei hasta estar fuera del vagón. El resto del camino al colegio, fue sin duda un recuerdo demasiado agridulce de sus años de primaria y secundaria, un pasado que no era conveniente volver a recordar en aquel momento.

-¡Buenos días!-les saludó una alegre voz masculina en el momento en que llegaron a sus casilleros para cambiarse de zapatos.

Ryo pasó un brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja pero ésta, con mala cara, se zafó de su agarre, interponiendo la mayor distancia posible.

-B-buenos días.-saludó Mei con nerviosismo al darse cuenta que Kurapika llegaba junto a su amigo quien asintió igual de cortés que el día anterior.

-Buenos días Tomori-san, Kotori-san.-saludó el rubio, sin recibir muchas respuestas por parte de la pelirroja. En cambio, ésta tomó a Mei del brazo y se la llevó prácticamente arrastrando hasta el aula 1-3, sin darle, nuevamente, tiempo para despedirse.

El salón era un hervidero de gritos, charlas y cuchicheos y Kotori agradecía internamente que ninguno se dignara a mirarla con cara de circunstancias cuando se dirigió a su asiento. Mei, aún confundida por la reacción fría que tuvo la pelirroja con su hermano, prefirió callar, había aprendido con el tiempo que cuando la gente se sentía lista para hablar, lo hacía, era mejor no presionar las cosas.

La profesora llegó pocos minutos después, ordenó que cada uno fuera a su puesto y saludó cordialmente a la clase antes de anunciar la llegada de dos compañeros nuevos que venían transferidos desde otra provincia. Con voz alegre los invitó a pasar y Kotori casi se cayó de su asiento cuando distinguió los mismos ojos azules que le habían mirado burlonamente en la mañana. Mei también abrió los ojos asombrada, intercambiando una mirada con la pelirroja quien no estaba muy feliz con los nuevos compañeros de sala o, específicamente, con el albino de ojos azules que volvía a centrar su atención en ella.

Se presentaron, uno más escueto que el otro y la profesora, sonriendo quedamente, les indicó sus respectivos asientos.

-Muy bien, Freecs-san, tú te sentarás junto a Tomori-san.-señaló la mujer el asiento vacío a un lado de Mei.-Zoldyck-san, tú te sentarás atrás junto a Hill-san.-espetó mientras el ojiazul, mucho más divertido que antes, se dirigió con la sonrisa pegada a la cara hasta el asiento contiguo a Kotori, quien optó por ignorarlo olímpicamente.

Después de ello, la clase transcurrió con total normalidad, aunque a decir verdad, para Kotori fueron las dos horas más largas de su vida, no por la dificultad de la materia, sino por la mirada intensa y analítica de su compañero que parecía hacer un estudio detallado de su persona. Así, al final de la hora, salió disparada al baño de mujeres sin siquiera contestar la pregunta que Mei le había hecho quién, disculpándose con su nuevo compañero de pupitre, salió tras la chica.

En el camino, Kotori chocó contra Kurapika quien, confundido, le preguntó si le pasaba algo. Más atrás una Mei muy preocupada seguía a la pelirroja sin darle alcance, aunque tampoco se detuvo a saludar al rubio o contestar sus preguntas, lo que trajo en él una punzada de molestia al verse ignorado por ambas jóvenes.

-¿Kotori?-susurró la ojivioleta, por fin dando con su amiga pelirroja quien, con la cabeza gacha, parecía rumiar algo demasiado molesta frente a los lavabos.-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, aunque al minuto siguiente se arrepintió de su pregunta.

-¡Ese idiota se las verá conmigo!-chilló, mirando con ojos de fuego a Mei, quien se encogió un poco al ver lo fiera que se había puesto su amiga.-¡Si cree que puede burlarse de mi, está muy equivocado!-vociferó, tratando de serenarse poco a poco.

-Oh, ya veo.-la peliverde pareció meditar la situación, sonriendo divertida.-Freecs-san me habló sobre eso, al parecer, a Zoldyck-san le gusta contemplar las cosas que le resultan interesantes...-soltó, obteniendo otro bufido por parte de Kotori.

-¡Pues yo no soy un objeto de estudio para que me mire de esa forma!

-Cálmate Hill-san, por lo menos deberías sentirte halagada de que un chico tan guapo como Zoldyck-san te encuentre interesante.-trató de animar Mei.  
Kotori frunció el ceño pero, luego de unos segundos, relajó su semblante, asintiendo quedamente.

-No me siento para nada halagada pero, de solo pensar en la cara que pondría Ryo si supiera que golpee a otro compañero... Prefiero tratar de comportarme en mi segundo día de clases.-determinó, sonriendo más animada.-¿Vamos a la cafetería? Tengo un hambre atroz.

Ambas chicas salieron del baño riéndose de las últimas palabras de la pelirroja. Sin embargo, a unos metros de distancia, dos chicos sonrieron cómplices mientras veían a las amigas desaparecer tras la siguiente esquina.

-¿Aún sigues encontrando interesante a Hill-san?-preguntó el pelinegro, arqueando las cejas sugerente.

-Siempre he encontrado interesante a Kotori.-afirmó el ojiazul, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Pero ella no te recuerda al parecer.-terció su compañero, observando la mueca de desilusión que puso por un segundo.

-Es normal, solo nos vimos una vez hace tres años.-explicó el albino, suspirando.-Así que ahora, mi meta será que ella me tome en cuenta, tal vez de esa forma, recuerde cuando nos conocimos.

El pelinegro soltó una risita.

-Pues tendrás que dejar de mirarla de esa forma tan incómoda, al parecer, le desagrada Killua.-comentó, serio.-Conquistar a una chica no es tan fácil.

Killua hizo una mueca.

-¿Quién habló de conquistarla?-el ojicafé se encogió de hombros, él no había entendido mal, el que disfrutaba de engañarse a sí mismo era su amigo.-Kotori es interesante pero nunca podría enamorarme de ella y menos conquistarla, Gon. Eso no es para mi.

-Estoy seguro que en un par de semanas no dirás lo mismo, amigo. Más que mal, a las hormonas les gusta jugar malas pasadas.-aseveró, volviendo al salón.

Gon había decidido algo, le demostraría a Killua cuán equivocado estaba y cuánto de verdad había cambiado los últimos tres años. Él ya no era el típico niñito arrogante y frío que conoció. Killua había cambiado... Y él se encargaría de demostrárselo.

Total... ¿Qué podría salir mal?

.

.

Kotori y Mei charlaban animadamente mientras el profesor de educación física, el profesor Knuckle, da las últimas instrucciones para las evaluaciones diagnósticas de los varones. La pelirroja detestaba tener educación física antes del almuerzo, puesto que gastaría parte de su preciado tiempo teniendo que asearse y cambiarse, además, cuando comenzara el calor del verano, no podría soportar las altas temperaturas. Eso era precisamente lo que le estaba comentando a su amiga ojivioleta cuando el profesor, cansado de tanta cháchara, les llamó la atención.

-Ya que estamos con ánimo de charlar, no veo inconveniente para que nos demuestre cómo se ejecutan las piruetas básicas sobre el cajón, ¿o no, Hill-san?-ladró, mirándola seriamente.

-¡Así sera, capitán!-respondió la muchacha quien, con sonrisa divertida, se apartó del grupo y se dirigió a los cajones que estaban previamente colocados.

Tomando aire, corrió, saltó cual gacela grácil por encima de éste y terminó con una voltereta digna de una gimnasta olímpica, lo que sacó aplausos de admiración de la mayoría de sus compañeras y la mirada asombrada de su profesor.

-Me sorprende, señorita Hill, pensé que solo eran cuentos los que escuché sobre usted.

La ojimiel soltó una risita.

-Todo lo que le cuenten los informes es solo mito, profesor. Yo prefiero demostrar lo que valgo.-aseveró, mientras volvía a reunirse con Mei, quien sonreía admirada.

El profesor asintió pensativo, y, luego de reaccionar, comenzó a ordenar a las chicas para los ejercicios mientras sus compañeros varones, cerca de allí, practicaran corridas de cien metros planos.

-El cuerpazo que se gasta Hill-san.-soltó uno de los chicos, señalándoles a los demás a la pelirroja quien volvía a saltar por el cajón seguida de Mei.

-Fiuu... Con esas curvas, encantado me dejo golpear por ella.-dijo otro, sonriendo pícaro.

-Además, Dios la ha bendecido con unos _muy_ buenos atributos.-comentó un tercero, haciendo alusión a su parte delantera.

Killua se tensó tan sólo escuchar cómo sus compañeros hablaban de esa forma tan morbosa de Kotori.

-¿Ustedes creen que tenga novio?

-Según los rumores que ya han circulado, tiene un amorío con Tachibana-san.

-¿El basquetbolista de segundo?

-Sí, dicen que incluso viven juntos y...

El ojiazul, no aguantando más, agarró al último compañero que estaba hablando y lo alzó, ante las miradas intimidadas de los demás y la resignada de Gon, quien trataba de ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con escapársele. Killua a veces era tan predecible...

-Escúchame bien pedazo de mierda, porque no lo volveré a repetir, con que te vuelva a escuchar hablando así de Kotori, te romperé la cara, ¿de acuerdo?-siseó, justo a tiempo para soltar a su compañero y dejarlo caer con un golpe sordo.-Déjame Gon, necesito darles una lección a este montón de gilipollas.-soltó al sentir como alguien lo agarraba fuertemente de un brazo.

-Eh... Yo estoy aquí, Killua.-dijo el pelinegro apareciendo en su campo visual.

El albino lo miró con cara extrañada y, con un muy mal presentimiento, se giró, encontrándose con la mirada severa del profesor de educación física.

-Zoldyck-san, a la sala de profesores, ¡ahora!-gritó, soltando al ojiazul quien, lívido de rabia y de pánico, asintió a secas, antes de partir corriendo a su destino.

El profesor Knuckle miró con mala cara al grupo de chicos que antes, habían estado hablando de forma tan desvergonzada de Hill-san.

-No crean que ustedes se han salvado, montón de idiotas hormonales.-siseó con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.-Cuando termine con Zoldyck-san no querrán haber hablado así de su compañera de clases.-comentó, alejándose.-¡Y con que se escondan, el castigo será peor!

El profesor se fue, dejando a los varones con la piel de gallina y a las chicas, que estaban del otro lado, confundidas con todo lo que había pasado. Kotori, involuntariamente, había volteado a mirar donde Killua se había ido, aunque al segundo después, negó molesta, ella no tenía porqué preocuparse de un idiota como él.

-Mo, tu y Zoldyck-san son igualitos.-dijo Mei, atrayendo la atención de su amiga.-Primer día de clases y ya se meten en problemas...

Kotori le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos, mientras avanzaba en la fila.

-No me emparejes con ese idiota, Tomori, nosotros nunca podríamos ser iguales.-espetó molesta, sin darse cuenta que la ojivioleta, lejos de ofenderse por el apelativo de su apellido, sonrió aún más divertida.

-Es mejor no tentar al destino, Hill-san, acuérdate que quien escupe al cielo, en la cara le cae.-señaló, mientras se alejaba a tomar agua.

Mei era una chica de muchas cualidades pero, si había una que le caracterizaba, era el hecho de que era una romántica empedernida. Y, si su instinto no le fallaba, veía una posible historia de amor entre su amiga y su compañero de pupitre. Más que mal... Donde ponía el ojo, ponía la bala.

Lástima que solo funcionara con las demás personas y no con ella.


	4. Cena familiar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos sino del grande de Togashi Yoshihiro, que por fin revivió y está siguiendo el manga (aleluya!) yo solo los uso humildemente para crear esta nueva trama  & jugar un poco con lo que podrían ser sus vidas.

* * *

 **Caliope07:** gracias por tu review, eres la primera! Jojojo espero que te siga gustando esta nueva historia en un nuevo ambiente, gracias por seguirme y leerme y obvio, apoyarme, no sabes cuánto me alegré al ver tu review en esta nueva historia que seguirá con los personajes pero que será muy diferente a lo que se espera de Silver Eyes (que muy pronto será publicada). Ahora, respondiendo a tu pregunta, te dejaré una lista con los personajes principales y recurrentes y sus respectivas edades para cada uno.

-Kotori Hill, Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs, Tomori Mei: todos comienzan esta historia con 15 años, próximos a cumplir 16 años y están en 1° de instituto.

-Misa Hill, Alluka Zoldyck y Tomori Mayu: tienen 12 años, pronto a cumplir 13 años y están en 1° de secundaria o 7° grado.

-Tachibana Ryo, Kurapika Kurta, Tomori Keiko, Shalnark y Neon Nostrade: comienzan la historia con 16 años, pronto a cumplir 17 y están en 2° de instituto.

-Kalluto Zoldyck: tiene 14 años, próximo a cumplir 15 años y va en 2° de secundaria o 8° grado.

-Pariston Hill, Tomori Yuna, Cheadle Yorkshire, Biscuit: tienen 26 años cada uno, (tomando en cuenta que unos cumplen años antes o después).

-Illumi Zoldyck y Tomori Hina: tienen 25 años cada uno (ídem apartado anterior)

-Tomori Sayumi: tiene 11 años, próxima a cumplir 12 años y va en 6° grado de primaria.

-Miyuki Zoldyck: tiene 19 años, ya habiendo terminado sus estudios en el instituto.

Espero te sirva esto para orientarte, gracias otra vez por tus reviews y por leerme!

Ahora, el cap number 3!

* * *

 **Cena "familiar"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El atardecer comenzaba a caer en la ciudad mientras una peliverde y una pelirroja caminaban a paso apresurado hacia la estación de metro. A Kotori casi se le olvidaba que su hermana traería una amiga a casa y, como buena anfitriona que debía ser, tenía que llegar a preparar una cena que dejara contentos a todos sus comensales. Fue por este pensamiento que, aparentemente, soportó el viaje, y, una vez llegado a Shinjuku, se despidió rápidamente y partió corriendo con dirección a su casa. Gracias a su buena condición atlética, llegó casi al mismo tiempo que Ryo, quien justo abría la puerta de la entrada. Saludó apresurada, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su pieza, mientras Ryo, desconcertado, se dirigió al suyo, no sin antes, echar un vistazo al tablero de eventos donde Misa había escrito "cena con Alluka-chan". No bien cerró la puerta, escuchó a Kotori salir de su habitación con pasos presurosos seguramente a la cocina.  
En efecto, la pelirroja comenzó a preparar uno de los platos favoritos de Misa, mientras sonreía satisfecha por el tiempo de sobra que tenía para preparar todo con tranquilidad. Una vez que el plato estuvo en el horno, reunió los ingredientes y se puso a hacer un postre que dejara impresionada a la nueva amiga de Misa y, al mismo tiempo, que le hiciera sentir acogida por parte de ella. No quería reconocerlo, pero le importaba mucho que Misa se desenvolviera con normalidad entre sus amigas y, por ende, que ella diera una buena impresión como hermana mayor.

Después de una hora, todo estaba listo y preparado y con Ryo, se habían preocupado de preparar la mesa, aunque, lamentablemente, en el más incómodo de los silencios.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás ignorándome?-soltó Ryo, quien ya no aguantaba más la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-Hasta que se te pase la estupidez.-respondió ella, sin siquiera mirarlo.  
El peliazul soltó un suspiro, debería hacer más que solo disculparse para que la pelirroja le creyera.

-Lo siento, ¿vale? No sé que me pasó pero te juro que no era mi intención jugar contigo o algo así. Simplemente mi cuerpo reaccionó de esa forma...-se sinceró, aunque la chica ni siquiera dio muestras de haberlo escuchado.- Además, ya he quedado el domingo con alguien para salir.- mintió, esta vez sí atrayendo la mirada asombrada de su media hermana.

Kotori se sintió internamente aliviada, si Ryo saldría con otra chica significaba que había dejado atrás sus reacciones hormonales con ella.

-¿En serio?-el ojimiel asintió, aparentando seguridad.-¡Me alegro!-sonrió ella, acercándose a él y abrazándolo.-¿Y quién es la afortunada? Mientras no sea Tomori Yui ningún problema, encantada la recibiré en la familia.

Ryo se maldijo internamente, su primera opción se había ido al caño. Tendría que ser alguna compañera de segundo, alguien que estuviera dispuesta a seguirlo en esa locura pero, ¿quién? La mayoría de sus compañeras no eran sensatas y seguramente eran más del carácter de Yui...

-No, te equivocas, es la hermana mayor de Mei-chan.-exclamó victorioso, mientras que la pelirroja lo observaba extrañada.

-¿Hermana mayor? ¿Tomori-san tiene una hermana mayor?  
Ryo rió, era verdad, su hermanita no sabía nada aún sobre la familia Tomori y no la culpaba, capazmente Mei se sentiría incómoda hablándoles de lo grandiosas que eran sus hermanas mayores y lo prodigiosa que eran las menores en comparación con ella, aunque él, personalmente, no le encontraba nada de malo ser "normal."

-De hecho, Mei-chan tiene tres hermanas mayores y dos menores.-Kotori abrió la boca, realmente impactada.

-¿En serio? Iré a hablar inmediatamente con ella, ¿cómo se le ocurre ocultarme algo así?-dijo, aun procesando la información.-¿Y su hermana mayor es como Tomori-san?  
Ryo asintió automáticamente, no dudaba que la hermana de Mei era a lo menos amable y bondadosa de naturaleza, además de una muy buena amiga.

-Creo que si de alguien ha aprendido tanto, es de Keiko.-susurró el peliazul, sin dejar de sonreír.-No te preocupes que mañana te la presento, a menos que Mei-chan se me adelante.

El celular de Kotori sonó justo en el momento en que se disponía a reclamar, sonriendo maliciosa al ver que era la ojivioleta.

-¿Tomori-san? ¡Hola, justo estábamos hablando de ti!-el timbre de la casa sonó, por lo que la chica, gritando que iría a abrir, corrió a la entrada.-¿Porqué no me dijiste que tenías una hermana?-abrió la puerta y, con sonrisa radiante, se dispuso a saludar a la nueva invitada, cuando se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.-¿Tú? ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

Kotori dejó caer el teléfono celular, mientras que Misa, un poco confundida con la reacción de su hermana, trató de hacerla volver en sí, aunque ella realmente parecía ida.

-Vaya, Hill-san, veo que el destino sí o sí nos quiere juntos...-apuntó un guapo albino de ojos azules, sonriéndole con diversión.

Killua Zoldyck estuvo seguro que esa era una señal. En cambio, Kotori Hill estuvo segura que era un castigo del mismísimo infierno.

.

.

-¿Hill-san? ¿Aló? ¿Me escuchas?-dijo Mei, apartando el aparato de su oreja por el golpe sordo que escuchó.-¿Qué pasó?-volvió a preguntar, pero al parecer su amiga estaba pendiente de otra cosa, pues lo siguiente que escuchó la dejó desconcertada.

 _-¿Tú? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_

 _-Vaya,_ _Hill-san, veo que el destino sí o sí nos quiere juntos..._

Mei pegó un respingo al escuchar la voz de su compañero de clases. ¿Por qué estaba Zoldyck en casa de la pelirroja?

 _-Ni de broma, bastante tengo con verte en el instituto como para tener que_ _soportarte_ _ahora._

 _-Pues que mal, tendrás al parecer que_ _soportarme_ _más seguido pues nuestras hermanas son amigas._

La peliverde no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta pues la línea se cortó, dejándola sumamente intrigada.

-¿Era tu amiga del instituto?-preguntó una voz, sacando a la chica de su estupor. Se giró, quedando cara a cara con Keiko, quién la observaba divertida.

-Si... Pero se cortó la llamada, supongo que se le debe de haber acabado el saldo.-mintió, guardando el celular en su bolsillo.

-¿Pasó algo? Te ves un poco molesta.

Mei negó con brusquedad, ahora que Kotori sabía que tenía otras hermanas, no dudaría en querer conocerlas y eso era exactamente lo que no quería. Ya era mucho soportar la presión de ser la chica "normal" de la familia, la hermana "sin talento", la hermana aburrida. Y ahora...

-No pasa nada, mejor iré a dormir.-susurró, dándose media vuelta y yendo a su habitación.

Ojalá el ser cupido contara como un talento extraordinario... Pero, sabía que no.

.

.

-¡Mi plato preferido!-exclamó Misa con alegría, mientras se sentaba junto a su nueva amiga, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Kotori onee-chan, ¿cómo sabías que la lasaña era mi plato preferido?

La muchacha, componiendo una sonrisa amable, lo aludió a su intuición, sirviendo en tanto una gran porción a Alluka, quien sonrió más feliz que antes.

-Vaya, ¿todo esto lo hiciste tú?-preguntó Killua, tratando de captar la atención de la pelirroja sin mucho éxito. Después de su intercambio verbal, la muchacha había optado por ignorarlo, de esa forma, no tendría que perder los estribos.

-Claro que lo hizo ella, Kotori es una excelente cocinera.-espetó Ryo, arqueando las cejas en dirección al ojiazul.-Aunque claro, eso es algo que solo los que de verdad la conocen, saben.

-Pues yo creo que es fenomenal.-intervino Misa, viendo que ambos jóvenes se retaban con la mirada.-Onee-chan es una caja de sorpresas, ¿no lo crees Alluka-chan?

La chica asintió, probando un bocado del plato y felicitándola al instante, realmente estaba muy bueno. Kotori agradeció el gesto, fijándose mejor en la nueva amiga de su hermana e, inevitablemente, comparando el parecido con su compañero de clases. Alluka había sacado los ojos azules como su hermano, era de tez blanca, sonrisa fácil, figura grácil y un largo y sedoso cabello negro que llevaba muy bien cuidado tras la trenza espiga. Sus maneras eran muy parecidas a las de Misa y, en contraste con su hermano mayor, no poseía esa mirada intimidante y burlona. Ya veia porqué Misa se había llevado tan bien con ella, eran casi tan parecidas que, si no fuera por el color de cabello, serían hermanas.

-Realmente está delicioso.-soltó Killua, esta vez, sí consiguiendo que la pelirroja lo mirara, sorprendida.-Creo que vendré más seguido por esta casa, nada se compara a la comida casera, ¿verdad Alluka?

Ambos hermanos asintieron en silencio, dirigiéndose una sonrisa rota que no pasó por alto a la pelirroja, quien, preocupada, decidió que lo mejor por ese día era dejar su rencor adolescente a un lado y comportarse como la buena anfitriona y hermana que era. Así que, para sorpresa de todos, dirigió su mirada dorada al albino y, con una sonrisa , dijo:

-Será un placer cocinar para ustedes.

Killua, abriendo los ojos, se sonrojó furiosamente, no esperaba aquellas palabras y menos aquella sonrisa cálida que hizo palpitar su corazón. Realmente, Kotori Hill era una caja de sorpresas.

La cena, de allí en adelante, transcurrió con total normalidad y el ambiente se volvió animado y cálido, todo de la mano de la anfitriona de la casa. Ryo, por otro lado, trataba de parecer desenfadado y alegre, pero por dentro, enviaba dagas venenosas al albino, quien no dejaba de observar con intensidad y atención a Kotori. No es que la mirara con deseo- si hubiera sido el caso, ya lo habría golpeado- pero algo en su forma de mirarla le decía que sentía un profundo cariño, algo demasiado inexplicable para la mente revolucionada de Ryo. Y eso no le gustaba. De por sí era celoso-aunque nunca lo admitiría, ni en sus más locos sueños- pero que osaran a mirar a Kotori e incluso también a Misa, lo ponia de un humor agrio. Ojalá que con Misa tuviera que esperar muchos años para ponerse sobre protector, pero ahora con Kotori...

-¿Qué les parece si servimos el postre?-sugirió la susodicha, levantándose de la mesa. Al instante, e impulsado por un deseo más allá de su racionalidad, Killua se ofreció a ayudarla, lo que trajo el desconcierto de todos menos de Alluka, quien conocía muy bien a su hermano mayor para saber que, por más que quisiera ocultarlo, él era una persona muy buena, preocupada y amable.

La pelirroja, saliendo de su estupor, le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a la cocina, bajo la atenta mirada del peliazul que estuvo a punto de levantarse, de no ser por la mirada burlona de Misa.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?-preguntó Killua, señalando el pastel sobre la encimera.

Kotori lo observó divertida, el ojiazul boqueaba con los ojos brillantes frente al pastel de chocolate que se veía demasiado tentador como para resistirlo más. Killua adoraba el chocolate. Es más, estaba seguro que era el único dulce que realmente le gustaba, el único por el cual cualquiera podría apaciguarlo y el único por el cual podrían sobornarlo.

-Veo que te gusta el chocolate.-señaló la muchacha divertida, cogiendo al pastel para llevarlo a la mesa.-Ve tu llevando los platos y cubiertos, sino, no podremos comer pastel.-pidió, saliendo de la cocina, no sin antes volver a sonreírle de forma cálida, lo que volvió a inquietar el corazón del ojiazul.

-Espera, Kotori.-pidió el chico, obstruyéndole el paso.-Yo lo llevo, después de todo, no es de caballeros dejar que una señorita cargue con peso.-dijo, quitándole suavemente el pastel, ante la mirada desconcertada de la pelirroja.

Killua sonrió con mayor agrado cuando Kotori, sin replicar, lo siguió con los platos y cubiertos hasta la mesa. No obstante, si la chica lo había hecho era porque aun no salía del desconcierto que le producían las actitudes del albino quien de verdad podía llegar hasta ser agradable. ¿Podrían llegar a llevarse bien? ¿Ser amigos? O... ¿Algo más? Negó furiosa, ella sabía que toda su cordialidad terminaría en el momento en que saliera el chico por la puerta, así que más le valía no acostumbrarse a ello, que ella no lo haría con su inusitada amabilidad. Killua seguía siendo un idiota burlón, de eso no había duda.

Media hora después, todos estaban felizmente exhaustos de tanto pastel, los platos vacíos y el ambiente distendido. Kotori comenzó a recoger los platos mientras Alluka y Misa iban a la habitación de la última por revistas, cuando el albino, aun sin entender bien sus acciones, se ofreció a ayudarla a recoger la mesa. Entonces Ryo, quien hasta entonces había mantenido silencio, se llevantó con el mismo pretexto, aunque la pelirroja ya tenía una tarea para él en mente.

-Necesito que vayas a la tienda a comprar té, me acabo de dar cuenta que ya no hay.-dijo con un tono que verdaderamente tenía implícito una orden.

-¿De verdad? Entonces ¿por qué no vas tú a comprarlo? Ya sabes que siempre me confundo con las marcas y acabo comprando el equivocado.-sugirió el peliazul, lanzándole a Killua una mirada desconfiada.

La chica suspiró, realmente su hermano creía que ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, aunque la verdad, se había esperado una reacción así.

-Bien, entonces tú te quedas lavando la loza mientras voy de compras.

Kotori se dirigió a su cuarto pero a mitad de camino paró y, con la cara más inocente que tenía, le preguntó a Killua si quería acompañarla a lo que éste, sorprendido, accedió con tal de evadir las miradas asesinas de Ryo. Éste quiso replicar pero en ese momento, Misa y Alluka llegaron alborotadas gritando que su cantante preferido estaba en la televisión lo que desvió la atención del peliazul y la pelirroja aprovechó para escabullirse junto con el albino fuera de la casa.

El aire frío de la noche los despertó del todo, la muchacha lamentando no haber traído algo con lo que abrigarse, aunque no se esperaba un clima tan frío para ser mediados de primavera. Caminaron en silencio hasta la tienda más cercana aunque, a cada minuto, uno de los dos abría la boca para decir algo y luego se callaba, no muy seguro de hacerlo. Finalmente fue el joven quien tomó la iniciativa, sabía de sobra que la pelirroja no iba a hablarle como a cualquier amigo que tuviera porque precisamente, él no era su amigo, solo era... Su compañero de pupitre.

-Gracias por todo.-susurró, observándola de reojo.-Hacía tiempo que con mi hermana no disfrutábamos de una cena tan familiar...-la muchacha sintió la mirada analítica del ojiazul sobre ella, aunque esta vez, de una forma mucho más profunda que antes.-Me alegro que Alluka haya conocido a Misa-chan y me alegra... Haberte conocido a ti.-se sinceró, provocando el sonrojo de su compañera, quien, avergonzada, agradeció el haber llegado a la tienda antes de que dijera algo impulsada por el nerviosismo.

Killua no esperaba realmente una respuesta por parte de la chica pero se sorprendió de lo ruborizada que podía ponerse y de lo bonita que podía verse de esa manera. _Espera, ¿dije bonita? Creo que tanto chocolate me está atrofiando el cerebro, yo no debería de estar pensando en eso._

-¿Té negro o té aromático?-la voz de la muchacha lo sobresaltó, encontrándose con los ojos dorados de la muchacha mucho más cerca de lo que quisiera.

 _¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando mueres?_

-Eh... ¿Té verde?-soltó, aunque al segundo siguiente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho pues la pelirroja soltó una carcajada de diversión.

-Ok, té verde será.-concordó, tomando un paquete del estante y caminando a la caja. Killua, tras suyo, quedó hipnotizado mirando la larga y colorada cabellera de la chica, igual como la que tenía hacía tres años atrás.

 _Yo creo que todos nos convertimos en ángeles... O bueno, eso es lo que quiero creer, sino, mis esperanzas no tendrían sentido._

¿Por qué estaba acordándose de aquello, justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué le producía nostalgia? ¿Por qué le producían ganas de abrazar a la ojimiel y no soltarla más?

 _Tú... ¿Haz presenciado la muerte? Para muchos, es la cosa más horrorosa... Pero para otros, es la forma de saber que alguien ha sido liberado, que alguien ha podido al fin ser libre de todas las ataduras de esta tierra. Ella era de las personas que creían en eso._

¿Por qué Kotori no se acordaba? ¿Por qué Kotori no le recordaba?

-¿Zoldyck-san?-el ojiazul salió de su estupor, observando que la muchacha lo tenía tomado del brazo, tirando de él para que evitara algo. Miró hacia atrás y vio la fila de gente que lo miraban entre impacientes y molestos. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado vagando en sus recuerdos?

-Lo siento.-musitó, siguiendo a la pelirroja fuera de la tienda.

-Desde que has llegado a nuestra casa que estás raro.-comentó Kotori, el ceño ligeramente fruncido.-¿Pasa algo?

A Killua le hubiera gustado contestar "sí, muchas cosas respecto a nuestro pasado" pero cayó en la cuenta que no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar sobre eso. Aun le quedaba un largo año por delante, era mejor no apresurar las cosas.

-Nada, es solo que estaba pensando si podría comer otra rebanada de tu pastel.-se excusó, atrayendo una pequeña sonrisa de la pelirroja.

-Oh, pues claro, es más, pensaba enviarles a ti y a Alluka-chan un pedazo para mañana.

Killua sonrió melancólicamente, en verdad, la Kotori Hill que había conocido hacía tres años aún estaba allí, escondida tras su armadura de rudeza.

¿Por qué, si sé esto, tengo ganas de llorar, Killua?

-Gracias.-el ojiazul se acercó, tomando una mano de la chica y apretándola con suavidad.-De verdad que gracias.-terminó de decir, mirándola con tal grado de intensidad, que algo dentro de Kotori se remeció.

 _Porque tú la amabas,_ _Kotori-chan. Por eso te duele dejarla ir._


	5. De clases y reuniones

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella cena y Killua Zoldyck, inquietantemente, no había aparecido en el instituto. El primer día que faltó, la pelirroja lo asoció tal vez al cansancio, pero el tercero, cuarto y quinto día, comenzó a preocuparse pues era raro que un alumno faltara tantos días seguidos sin aviso previo. Gon, quien también había notado con inquietud la ausencia de su amigo, le pidió ayuda a Kotori, pues sabía que si existía un problema de por medio, el albino procuraría no contestar sus llamadas ni sus mensajes porque era conocido en su familia. En cambio ella... A ojos de los Zoldyck, era una extraña quien no suponía una amenaza, además, Killua no la tenía guardada en su celular, era mucho más probable que le contestara a ella que a su pelirroja pareció dudarlo pero, finalmente, accedió, ya que Mei se empeñó en recordarle que había desaparecido después de la cena en su casa y que tal vez, su comportamiento extraño se debía a su inminente desaparición. Así que, sin replicar, aceptó la petición del pelinegro, no sin antes comentarles a ambos que llamaría a Misa, capaz mente ella podía saber algo que se les estaba escapando.

Cuando comenzó el descanso, llamó a su hermana pero, al cabo de unos minutos de conversación, la respuesta fue la misma; Alluka no había ido al colegio el mismo tiempo que su hermano, por lo que ya no era una cosa de Killua solamente, era algo de familia. Le pidió que se asegurara de encargarse de llevarle los deberes a su nueva amiga, que ella haría lo mismo con el albino y, con un suspiro, volvió al salón, donde la pareja la esperaba expectante.

-Alluka-chan tampoco ha ido a clases.-anunció, sentándose en su puesto.-Intentaré mandarle un mensaje a Zoldyck-san, pero no prometo que contestará.

Cogió su teléfono y, luego de pedir y teclear el número del albino, escribió un mensaje corto y escueto que no comprometiera sentimientos errados pero que tampoco fuera tan frío.

 _¿Se puede saber la razón por la que has faltado tres días seguidos? La_ _profesor_ _está preocupada y Freecs-san también porque no_ _contestas_ _las llamadas. ¿Pasó algo?_  
 _K.H_

-Ése día que vinieron a nuestra casa, Zoldyck-san estaba raro.-Kotori se percató de lo tenso que se ponía el pelinegro al referirse al comportamiento de su amigo.-Parecía... Triste. Y melancólico. ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto, Freecs-san?

El pelinegro suspiró de alivio cuando sintieron el celular de la pelirroja sonar y vibrar. Ésta, con rapidez, tomó el artefacto y abrió el mensaje, arqueando una ceja al observar su contenido.

 _Es un asunto familiar del que mejor no deberías saber, pero estoy al tanto de la preocupación de mi mejor amigo y la profesora. ¿Podríamos juntarnos en el parque de_ _Shinjuku? Así me pasas los deberes._

Más extrañada que otra cosa, la chica tecleó la respuesta antes que siquiera sus compañeros le preguntaran por lo que el albino le había escrito.

 _Ok. Nos juntamos a las 16:15 en el banco frente a la pileta. No te_ _demores._

Mei la miró con las cejas alzadas pero Gon sonrió al ver el intercambio verbal de la pareja que tal vez escondían más cosas de las que aparentaban y de las que tal vez ni ellos mismos eranp conscientes.

El profesor de matemáticas llegó justo a tiempo para evitar las preguntas de la ojivioleta pero no para evitar que la pelirroja se involucrara en más preocupaciones y dolores de cabeza.

-Señorita Hill-san, la profesora Biscuit la necesita en la sala de profesores.-anunció, mirando a la pelirroja con preocupación. Ésta se levantó casi ipso facto y se dirigió con paso rápido a su destino, que la profesora de Ryo la haya llamado, significaba que a su hermano le había pasado algo.

Nada más entrar, la ojimiel se tranquilizó al ver a su hermano medianamente bien, aparte de algunos moretones y rasguños-que no sabía cómo se los había hecho- que lo hacían verse enfermo. No obstante, algo en su mirada y en la mueca de su rostro le indicó que algo no andaba bien, precisamente porque Ryo evitó mirarla a los ojos cuando se acercó a preguntarle cómo estaba.

-Hum, se supone que aquí la de los problemas soy yo, no tú, hermanito súper estrella.-trató de bromear, recibiendo solamente otra evasión de miradas que la preocupó aun más.

-Señorita Hill-san, la llamé porque era urgente hablar con usted de lo que ha ocurrido hoy en día, no para estar bromeando.-soltó la mujer, mirándola con seriedad. Kotori arqueó las cejas con desprecio, detestaba que la gente se metiera donde no la llamaban y el intento de ánimo a su hermano pertenecía a ese grupo.

-Muy bien, entonces explíqueme qué es lo que ha pasado, no me estoy saltando matemáticas para soportar su mal humor.-siseó con un tono educado que no dejaba de lado la sinceridad de la muchacha.

La profesora la miró con mala cara pero se aguantó, sabía que los Hill eran de carácter difícil y que capazmente la pelirroja tenía sus propios mecanismo de defensa como aquel.

-Bien, he encontrado al señor Tachibana-san en plena pelea con un grupo de estudiantes de primero.-la ojimiel abrió los ojos, desconcertada.-No obstante, el asunto por el cual estaba peleando con ellos, era una lista de las diez chicas más guapas de primero, donde usted figuraba en primer lugar-Kotori abrió la boca indignada, no podía creer que sus compañeros habían participado en algo tan vulgar- y en donde la describían en términos muy... _Morbosos_.-la profesora ensombreció su semblante, ella también detestaba lo que sus alumnos estaban haciendo y más aún que hablaran en términos tan vulgares de varias chicas de primero.-El señor Tachibana se enteró de esta situación y fue a confrontar a este grupo, terminando en una escandalosa pelea.

-¡Ryo!-exclamó entonces la chica, mirándolo ceñuda.

-No se ensañe con él, es la primera vez que tiene un comportamiento así y es comprensible, usted es su hermana.-aseveró la mujer, sonriendo entre orgullosa y seria.-De todas formas, tendrá un castigo mínimo, tres días seguidos limpiando el salón, creo que eso es suficiente para él.

-¿Y los otros chicos de primero? ¿No recibirán un castigo?-preguntó la pelirroja con indignación.

La profesora sonrió maliciosa.

-Claro que tendrán un castigo, gracias al señor Tachibana tenemos la lista de todos los que votaron y firmaron.-Kotori entonces cayó en la cuenta que probablemente, su compañero de pupitre había participado en aquello, lo que le trajo una punzada de molestia, tal como pensaba, era un idiota con todas sus letras.-De su curso, solo hubieron dos chicos que no firmaron ni participaron, el señor Freecs-san y el señor Zoldyck-san.-la muchacha se arrepintió al instante de sus pensamientos, al final, su compañero de pupitre sí tenía decencia... Algo desconcertante contemplando todo lo que había pasado con él en las últimas semanas.

-Supongo que les avisará de esto a los profesores de primero, ¿no?-dijo Ryo, hablando por primera vez.

-Claro que sí, hoy habrá una reunión en la tarde con todos ellos para hablar de esto.-la profesora Biscuit se levantó, mirando a ambos hermanos.-El profesor Knuckle ya me había advertido de algo como esto, el martes de la semana pasada un grupo de alumnos de primero estaban hablando de usted Hill-san y de los... Atributos que tenía.-las mejillas de la pelirroja se encendieron.-Fue el señor Zoldyck-san quien salió en su defensa esa vez, estaba molesto de que hablaran así de usted.-comentó, sonriendo divertida al ver que el rubor de sus mejillas competía con el color de su cabello.

¿Zoldyck en verdad había hecho eso por ella? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué le pasaba que estaba actuando tan raro?

-Bueno, los dejo ahora, cuando comience el descanso, pueden regresar a sus clases.-sugirió la mujer.-Buenos días.-se despidió, antes de salir de la sala de profesores.

-Lo siento.-susurró el peliazul, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Kotori, volteando a verlo.-Esos idiotas se lo merecían, tú solo hiciste lo que cualquier hermano haría.-dijo, con una sonrisa orgullosa.-Gracias, súper estrella.-terminó, abrazándolo abruptamente, lo que provocó un sonrojo furioso y un corazón desbocado en él.

Ryo suspiró, no sabía si de alivio u otra cosa, pero, aprovechando aquel momento íntimo, correspondió el abrazo, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello rojo de ella.

-Siempre te voy a cuidar.-Ryo la apretó más para sí.-Siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¿Por qué lloras?_

Killua se encontraba en el lugar acordado, mientras esperaba que dieran las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde. Con los ojos cerrados, aspiraba grandes bocanadas de aire que estaban impregnadas del dulce olor de los cerezos, sobre todo del grande y frondoso que se mecía sobre él. No obstante, aunque por fuera tuviera un aspecto relajado, por dentro trataba de luchar con los recuerdos que no dejaban de torturarle como lo venían haciendo desde su primer día de clases. Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba sentirse débil. Odiaba que Kotori no lo recordara. Y odiaba recordar sus lágrimas brillantes cuando la encontró en aquel parque, hacía tres años atrás, en una calurosa tarde de primavera. Bajo el cerezo.  
El mismo que ahora se mecía sobre él.

 _Eso no te incumbe._

El tono doloroso de la chica volvió a resonar como un eco en su cabeza.

 _Si no me importara, no te estaría preguntando. ¿Pasó algo?_

-Debo estar bastante loco para haber aceptado algo así.

 _Ella se fue. Ellos se fueron. Todos se han ido y me han dejado sola, a cargo de mi hermana pequeña._

-Y ahora hablas solo. Veo que lo tuyo es bastante grave, Zoldyck-san.-la voz más madura de Kotori lo sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos al instante para encontrarse con la sonrisa divertida adornando su rostro. Un rostro demasiado bello a decir verdad.

 _¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?_

-Hill-san.-saludó el albino, componiendo el rostro a una expresión más serena.-Tan puntual como me lo imaginaba.

La pelirroja hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se sentó a un lado suyo, aspirando por un momento el olor dulce de los cerezos. Luego, rebuscó entre sus cosas, sacando al final un cuaderno de apuntes que entregó al albino, con las cejas arqueadas.

-No te olvides de hacer todos los deberes, la profesora Yorkshire querrá un informe completo sobre ellos.-aconsejó la muchacha, mirando ceñuda al ojiazul.

-Gracias. Prometo hacerlos todos.-dijo Killua, sonriendo quedamente.

 _¿Podrías abrazarme?_

-Ah, y otra cosa, te han elegido delegado del curso.-soltó la chica, lo que provocó la hilaridad del joven.

-¡¿Que qué?! ¡Pero yo no pedí ser delegado!-Kotori soltó una risita, lo que aumentó la molestia del chico.-¿Qué es lo tan gracioso?

-Yo les dije que no te agradaría la idea, pero la profesora lo encontró justo para que fueras más responsable.

Killua hizo una mueca, si no hubiera faltado, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Él detestaba las responsabilidades como aquellas tanto como ser el centro de atención de los demás.

-¿Quién es el otro delegado?

Aquí la pelirroja se sonrojó, lo que iluminó un poco el rostro del albino. ¿Acaso...?

-Me eligieron a mi como tu compañera.

Kotori aun no entendía cómo habían acabado siendo delegados, pero la idea de la profesora de reivindicar a Zoldyck junto a alguien responsable como ella impulsó a sus demás compañeros a votar por ella como la segunda delegada, excepto, obviamente, el grupo de Tomori Yui y ella misma. _Maldita democracia._

-Bueno, prefiero ser delegado contigo a que te pusieran con otro idiota.-confesó él, aunque al minuto siguiente se arrepintió pues sonaba demasiado celoso a ojos de cualquier otra persona y frente a Kotori, él debía mostrarse como otro compañero más.

 _Todas las veces que quieras. Para eso están los amigos._

-Oh, con respecto a eso... La profesora de Ryo me comentó lo que hiciste en la clase de educación física.-Killua palideció, el profesor se había ido de bocazas.-Gracias por defenderme. Eres un buen compañero de pupitre.-susurró la muchacha, sonriéndole con tanta calidez que el corazón de Killua saltó de emoción.

No. No podía estarle pasando. Eso estaba prohibido y censurado en su sistema.

-No te acostumbres... Lo hice porque me pareció de poco hombre hablar así de ti.- _Aunque_ _tenían razón con eso de sus atributos..._ El albino se recriminó mentalmente, él no podía estar pensando ese tipo de cosas de la pelirroja.

Aunque sus palabras sonaron duras, la chica sonrió aún más, tomándolo con suavidad de un brazo.

-Eres tal como tu hermana te describió ese día.-Killua tragó grueso, sentir el cálido contacto de Kotori no le estaba ayudando a concentrarse precisamente.

 _¿Amigos? ¿En verdad quieres ser mi amigo?_

-¿Cómo?

-Muy en el fondo, eres una buena persona, pero tratas de aparentar todo lo contrario en el exterior.

 _Claro que sí. Mi nombre es_ _Killua_ _Zoldyck, mucho gusto._

-Alluka se ha ido de bocazas.-refunfuñó el albino, suspirando. Y luego, recordando su segundo propósito para juntarse con ella, añadió:-¿Quieres ir a alguna parte?-la ojimiel se sonrojó violentamente, ella no esperaba precisamente una pregunta como esa ¡y menos viniendo de Killua Zoldyck!-Aun es temprano y yo, sinceramente, no tengo ganas de volver a mi casa.

 _Mucho gusto,_ _Killua, mi nombre es Kotori_ _Hill._

-Yo...-Kotori lo miró y entonces, se dio cuenta que, tras su petición, se escondía verdaderamente un gran dolor.-Claro. Esta tarde, será solo tuya, en agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por mi.

 _Bonito nombre. Como tú._


	6. Propuestas y controversias

"Yo quiero... yo quiero sonreír junto a alguien

Yo quiero que alguien me note y me recuerde

Me he rendido en cualquiera y todas las cosas

El otro lado del escenario empieza a verse borroso..."

.

.

.

Ryo esperaba cerca de los casilleros a cierta compañera y amiga que tenía de segundo, con un nerviosismo demasiado inusual en él. El cuerpo le dolía a horrores pero, por lo menos, no tenía la cara llena de moretones como la mayoría de aquel grupo de primero, que lo pensarían dos veces antes de referirse a su hermana con esos adjetivos tan... Masculinos. No se arrepentía de nada. Tampoco se arrepintió de ser el primero en dar el puñetazo ni en insultar a sus compañeros menores. Él iba a proteger a Kotori a toda costa. Y si para eso, tenía que convertirse en un matón, lo haría.

-¿Aún estás aquí?-una suave voz le interrumpió, volteando a ver a la que estaba seguro, sería la salvadora de sus problemas.

Keiko era sin dudas la única de su clase que no se desvivía por él y lo trataba como a uno más, que hacía caso omiso de los comentarios sarcásticos de sus demás compañeras y soportaba estoicamente a las fans de su mejor amigo. Ryo estaba seguro que la peliverde era la única capaz de entenderlo, acompañarlo y quererlo tal cual como era, con sus múltiples seguidores, su egocentrismo que salía a relucir algunas veces, sus novias y sus locuras de adolescente. Y es por ello que, antes de recurrir a cualquier persona, el ojimiel recurriría a ella, porque Keiko, sin dudas, siempre había estado allí para él desde que se conocieron en secundaria. Era su mejor amiga y ese lazo, era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro.

-Te estaba esperando para irnos juntos a casa.-respondió él, sonando lo más seguro posible.

-¿Irnos juntos? ¿Y tú hermana? ¿No deberías irte con ella?-preguntó la chica, cambiándose de zapatos.

-Kotori no suele irse conmigo.-Ryo se pasó una mano por el pelo.- Además, hoy día me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.

La peliverde lo observó de reojo, notando el extraño nerviosismo de su amigo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Suelta de una vez qué te traes entre manos, Ryo.-el susodicho tragó duro, la joven lo había descubierto.

Estuvo tentado a explicarle la situación pero después se arrepintió, Keiko, aunque era su amiga, seguía siendo una chica y no se sentiría bien sabiendo que él quería "usarla" para... Olvidarse de las estúpidas cosas que le hacía sentir su media hermana.

Así que, aunque se sentía un estúpido miserable, prefirió mentirle.

-Quiero que salgamos juntos el domingo.-habló, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Keiko boqueó, desconcertada, eso no podía estar pasando, ¡Ryo no podía estar haciéndole aquello! Después de tantos años... Después de convertirse en la mejor amiga posible y olvidarse de sus ilusiones...

-No creo que pueda ir.-sentenció, sonriendo lo más natural que pudo.-Tengo planes.

Ryo soltó un suspiro, era obvio que Keiko no querría acceder a salir con él, después de todo, él siempre tendía a salir con chicas guapas que se convertían en sus novias y no duraban más de un mes. Sabía que su fama de conquistador y don Juan aumentaba su ego masculino pero, al mismo tiempo, lapidaba su imagen de joven centrado que ahora quería seguir, sobre todo desde que tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar y proteger a sus dos nuevas medias hermanas. Diablos, malditas hormonas adolescentes.

-Keiko, sé perfectamente que esa solo es una excusa.-la chica se sonrojó.-Vamos, somos tan buenos amigos y nos conocemos tanto, que estoy seguro que la pasaremos bien.-persuadió el peliazul, cerrándole el paso a la chica.

-No quiero que las cosas se pongan raras, ni que surjan rumores extraños.-se defendió la ojicafé.

-Te prometo que no habrá nada de eso.-prometió él, sonriéndole cariñosamente.-Vamos, di que sí, di que sí, di que sí.

La chica lo miró con mala cara, acallando al instante la escena infantil de Ryo.

-Está bien.-el ojimiel sonrió aún más, abrazándola de alivio, por fin, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.-Pero...-el chico la miró, atento.-Una estupidez que hagas Tachibana Ryo y olvídate de que tienes una mejor amiga. ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo que usted diga mi capitana.-bromeó el joven.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Ten cuidado, ahí viene uno!-gritó cierta pelirroja.

-¡Ya lo sé, cúbreme la retaguardia mejor!-soltó cierto albino, esquivando el ataque de uno de sus enemigos.

-¡Zoldyck, más te vale que esto funcione, sino, estarás en graves problemas!

Kotori disparó una bala certera hacia el cráneo de su siguiente enemigo, quien cayó al suelo tras convulsionar.

-¡Esa es mí chica!-gritó el ojiazul, sin darse cuenta que, entre toda la emoción y adrenalina que estaba sintiendo, había dicho algo que solo se había estado albergando en su mente.

-¡Zoldyck, a tú derecha!-avisó la pelirroja, pasando por alto el sonrojo violento que le provocó las palabras de su compañero.

Killua hizo lo suyo a tiempo, matando a dos zombies en un solo movimiento, sin saber que sus espectadores hicieron una ovación de admiración. Kotori terminó la ronda de juego matando a los tres zombies que quedaban, mientras que Killua sonreía, satisfecho.

Las luces del juego anunciaron el "Game Over", seguido del "Nuevo Récord" que dejó impresionados a todos los que habían seguido la batalla épica de una hora. Ambos jugadores se quitaron los cascos y lentes de realidad virtual y se sonrieron de orgullo cuando vieron que habían pasado la marca, por mucho, de la pareja anterior. Luego, un poco más desconcertados, se fijaron en su alrededor, donde un montón de chicos y chicas los observaban y aplaudían sin cesar, provocando la vergüenza en una y la incomodidad en el otro.

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que nadie superaba nuestro récord.-dijo una voz entre la multitud, sacando a la pareja de sus pensamientos.

-Cierto, ellos deben ser en verdad muy buenos jugadores.-secundó otra voz femenina, atrayendo la atención del albino y a la pelirroja.

-Bueno, hace tres años que no estábamos aquí, es obvio que algún día iban a surgir nuevos jugadores capaces de superarnos.

La gente, dándose cuenta de quiénes eran, se hicierom a un lado para dejar pasar a quienes estaban hablando y que resultaban ser los campeones invictos del lugar y sobre todo, del juego que acababan de probar Kotori y Killua. Ambos, se giraron para observar a un rubio platinado de ojos verde mar y a una peliceleste de ojos azules que los miraban con curiosidad e interés, y que, a ojos vistas de los demás, eran sumamente guapos y atrayentes.

-¿Y ustedes son...?-aventuró a decir el ojiazul, mirando con recelo al chico que, sin disimulo, miraba ladinamente a Kotori.

-Oh, perdón, qué descortés. Mi nombre es Shalnark, mucho gusto y ella es mi prima Neon.-se presentó el joven rubio, acercándose y tomando la mano de la pelirroja para luego besarla a la manera francesa, desatando la hilaridad de la gente y el rechinar de dientes de Killua, mientras que la peliceleste, rodando los ojos, le pegaba un codazo al joven.

-Ya veo.-dijo Kotori, apartando su mano del joven con evidente desconcierto.-Mi nombre es Kotori Hill y él es Killua Zoldyck.-se presentó, enviando una mirada de extrañeza al albino que aun parecía contrariado por algo que ni ella misma entendía.

La chica llamada Neon soltó una risita, mirando a la pareja con diversión y con evidente suspicacia, ella muy pocas veces se equivocaba con sus dotes de clarividencia y lo que veía delante era claramente un futuro romance aunque, para ojos de los demás, fuera imposible.

-Una pregunta, ¿ustedes son novios?

La pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua hirviendo a ambos, quienes evitaron mirarse entre sí por miedo a descubrir algo que no se esperaran, cada uno más rojo que el otro a cada segundo que pasaba.

-No, claro que no.-comenzó el albino, pasando una mano por su cabello en señal de nerviosismo.

-Sería ilógico que algo así sucediera.-siguió la pelirroja, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Además, Hill-san es demasiado problemática para mi. Nadie en su sano juicio saldría con una chica tan histérica y tan complicada como ella y que solamente tuviera una sola amiga, debido a su complejo de ser antisocial.-soltó Killua, sin pensar que sus palabras, en el fondo, herirían a la chica.

Kotori, sintiendo que algo caliente y agresivo atravesaba su pecho, apretó los puños, mirando esta vez con odio puro los ojos azules del chico que se agrandaron al ver lo que había hecho gracias a su impulsividad.

-Qué bueno que por una vez estamos de acuerdo, Zoldyck, yo no podría estar jamás con un idiota arrogante y pedante como tú.-siseó ella, alejándose de él.

Killua tuvo el amago de responder pero la voz de cierto rubio interrumpió la discusión.

-¿Eso significa que no tendrías problemas si te invito a salir?-intervino Shalnark, sonriéndole sensualmente a la ojimiel.

Killua, instintivamente, se acercó a Kotori, lanzando miradas asesinas al joven.

-Encantada salgo contigo.-aceptó la pelirroja, empujando al albino y acercándose al ojiverde.

-¿Mañana a las doce en la estación Shinjuku?-convino Shalnark, sonriendo victorioso y mirando con superioridad al albino.

La ojimiel asintió con orgullo, intercambió números con el rubio y se despidió demasiado amigable de él y de su prima, antes de salir del local sin siquiera darle una última mirada al ojiazul, quien la llamó varias veces e incluso la siguió un par de calles antes de darse cuenta que Kotori Hill, no le dirigiría en mucho tiempo la palabra, debido a las cosas que había dicho.

Killua... ¿Me prometes que nunca me harás daño?

-Mierda.-vociferó, dándole una patada a un bote de basura que había cerca.

Su lengua había hablado de más, encendiendo un fuego enorme que sería muy difícil de apagar y que había herido a la persona que menos quería dañar en ese momento.

Te lo prometo. Nunca te haré daño y nunca te dejaré sola, Kotori-chan.

Había roto su promesa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Bienvenida a casa, onee-chan!

Misa Hill envolvió a ala chica en un abrazo de oso que extrañamente, Kotori no respondió, lo que provocó al instante la preocupación de la pelirroja menor.

-¿Onee-chan? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, tratando de buscar la mirada de su hermana que ciertamente, parecía extraviada.

Kotori no le respondió, sino que acarició distraídamente la cabeza pelirroja de su hermana y subió luego las escaleras, más desanimada que antes. Minutos más tarde, Misa escuchó la puerta de la joven cerrarse y el sonido del pestillo le advirtió ciertamente, que algo muy grave pasaba. Su hermana nunca, pero nunca, en los últimos tres años, se había encerrado en su habitación, por lo que hacerlo, indicaba que algo muy malo había pasado.

En ese momento apareció Ryo tras la puerta de entrada, saludando con entusiasmo a su media hermana sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

-Ryo onii-chan, algo malo le sucede a onee-chan.-dijo la ojiturquesa, encarándolo.-¿Tú sabes algo al respecto?

El peliazul, frunciendo el ceño, negó quedamente antes de subir las escaleras y dirigirse al cuarto de su hermana. Hizo girar el pomo de su puerta pero encontró que estaba trabado, lo que indicaba que Kotori se había encerrado. Llamó a su puerta una, dos, cinco, siete veces sin respuesta. Nada. Parecía que a su hermana se la hubiera tragado la tierra. ¿Qué había pasado?

Del otro lado, nuestra protagonista pensaba en todas las cosas que Killua Zoldyck había dicho sobre ella, todas las cosas que al final, algo de cierto tenían. Odiaba sentirse de la forma en que se sentía, odiaba que las palabras de alguien que apenas conocían le afectaran tanto, odiaba que no la tomaran en cuenta como a una chica.

Su celular vibró justo en ese momento, atrayendo su atención. Lo tomó y, prendiéndolo, se dio cuenta que le había llegado un mensaje de Shalnark. Ah, se le había olvidado ese asunto...

Hola preciosa, aquí está mi número para que sepas que te escribo, ¿cómo llegaste a casa?

La pelirroja arqueó las cejas divertidas, tal vez no sería mala idea salir con el rubio que a primeras, parecía simpático.

Ja ja ja, me he dado cuenta, gracias por preguntar, llegué bien pero muy cansada, no sabía que ese juego maldito agotara tanto.

Envió el mensaje y cerró los ojos, cuando, al minuto siguiente, cuatro vibrazos le indicaron que el chico le había respondido, bastante rápido a decir verdad.

Bueno, ese es el precio por la victoria, si estas muy cansada, un baño caliente te haría bien, ya sabes, te ayuda a relajar los músculos.

A propósito, ¿todavía estás molesta con tu amigo?

Ante lo último, Kotori frunció el ceño, lo último que quería era hablar de Killua Zoldyck y va Shalnark y le menciona.

Él no es mi amigo y sí, ese idiota no tiene derecho a hablar así de mi.

Ahora, más que nunca, odiaba a Killua Zoldyck, si hacía unas horas atrás pensaba que el chico podía ser diferente y, hasta podían llevarse bien, ahora estaba descartado. Alluka será diferente pero, definitivamente, su hermano mayor era un completo idiota.

Calma, estoy seguro que no lo dijo intencionalmente, la pregunta de mi prima lo sacó de su zona de seguridad. Ya verás como te pide perdón arrepentido... Total, ¿quién podría soportar estar peleado con una lindura como tú?

La ojimiel agradeció el estar en su habitación pues sus mejillas ardiendo y la cara de estúpida que había puesto eran dignos para molestarla de por vida. ¿Cómo Shalnark podía decirle algo así? ¡Qué vergüenza!

Shalnark, no digas tonteras, tampoco es para tanto...

Un segundo después recibió su respuesta.

Claro que si, tal vez suene demasiado repentino pero desde que te vi me gustaste, Kotori Hill. Y si tu amigo no lo nota, entonces es un idiota.

Kotori profirió un gritito ahogado, desconcertada e impactada total por lo que acababa de leer. Su presión arterial subió considerablemente, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada más cercana para aplacar el calor de sus mejillas. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Shalnark decirle eso? ¡Ni siquiera le conocía como para decirle eso! ¿Qué tenía que decirle ella entonces? No podía corresponderle, necesitaba conocerlo aun más y probar qué sentía antes de decirle cualquier cosa.

El celular volvió a sonar.

No tienes que responderme nada ahora, sólo déjame probarte que puedo ser quien necesites.

-Dios, nunca había conocido a un chico tan directo.-susurró, tecleando una respuesta afirmativa rápidamente.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que la somnolencia la embargara y el sueño se apoderara de ella. Debido a esto, no sintió cuando el celular volvió a sonar insistentemente y mucho menos que, el no leer el mensaje que recién había llegado, desencadenaría una serie de sucesos que pasarían de allí en adelante.

Killua, en la sombría soledad de su habitación, hundió su rostro entre sus hombros, dejando caer una sola gota de culpa.

Kotori no volvería a hablarle. Y ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba su calidez para sobrellevar el aire de muerte que a la mansión de los Zoldyck embargaba y que venía de la mano con la llegada de su hermano mayor.

El reinado de Illumi Zoldyck había comenzado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mei leía una revista tranquilamente en su habitación, cuando los pasos apresurados de Keiko la sobresaltaron grandemente.

-¿Puedo entrar?-preguntó tímidamente, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la chica.-Ryo me ha invitado a salir.-dijo, tragando duro, a lo que Mei, ligeramente sorprendida, arqueó las cejas.-Y... No sé que ponerme.

-¿Y vienes donde mi porque...?-aventuró a decir Mei.

-Eres la que mejor estilo tiene y, además, tu sentido del diseño y de la moda es impresionante.-elogió Keiko.

La peliverde, algo aturdida con el cumplido de su hermana, arqueó las cejas nuevamente, si quería consejos sobre qué ponerse debería de habérselo preguntado sin tantos rodeos.

-Además... Le he dicho que para que no sea incómodo, hiciéramos una cita doble, y me dijo que te llevara pues él llevaría a Kurapika-san.-siguió Keiko, sin darse cuenta que sus palabras provocarían un grito por parte de su hermana, quien cayó desde su cama al suelo de la impresión.

La ojivioleta estaba alucinando, no podía creer cuánto su suerte había cambiado, ¡saldría con Kurapika Kurta! ¡Con su amor platónico! Después de días de aplicar la estrategia del desinterés y la indiferencia... Dios, qué feliz estaba...

-Está bien.-la ojicafé la abrazó, aliviada.-Pero conste, solo lo hago por ti.-dijo, aparentando tranquilidad.

Keiko le sonrió.

-¡Gracias! Eres la mejor.

Tomori Mei sonrió, más feliz que antes. Si supieras que aquí la que está agradecida soy yo...

-Bien, ahora, vamos a ver ese conjunto de ropa, debes dejar sin palabras a Tachibana-san.-sugirió, guiñándole un ojo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kotori despertó sobresaltada pasada las nueve de la noche, despeinada, entumecida y adolorida debido a la posición extraña en la que se había quedado dormida. Desperezándose, bajó las escaleras hasta la sala de estar, donde Misa veía entretenida una serie de televisión y Ryo, un poco más apartado de ella, terminaba los deberes del instituto. Quiso pasar desapercibida e ir directamente a la cocina a coger algo para comer, pero la voz seria del peliazul llamándola, que resonó fuertemente, la dejó literalmente plantada donde estaba.

-¡Onee-chan!-exclamó entonces Misa, corriendo a abrazarla.- ¿Estás mejor? Parecías muy apagada cuando llegaste, ¿te sucedió algo?

Kotori, sonriendo tensa, negó enérgicamente, aunque no pudo evitar escapar de la mirada inquisitiva del ojimiel, quien evitó hacer comentarios por prudencia.

-Descuida Misa, lo que sea que a Kotori le haya pasado, no puede ser tan grave como para no escuchar mis noticias.-prefirió cambiar de tema, sonriendo con orgullo a ambas chicas.

-¿Noticias? ¿Qué tienes que decirnos, Ryo?-quiso saber la pelirroja, agradeciendo con la mirada el cambio de tema de su hermano.

El joven se dirigió a su asiento anterior y, después de una pausa, sonrió aún más, casi como si estuviera realmente entusiasmado por salir con Keiko.

-Mañana tendré una cita doble con Keiko, y adivina quién más irá.-picó, moviendo las cejas en dirección a la pelirroja mayor.

-Oh vamos, sabes que soy terrible para las adivinanzas, mejor dime.-pidió Kotori.

-Mei-chan irá con Kurapika como la otra cita.-anunció Ryo, sabiendo que la noticia le caería como una bomba a la chica y se alegraría al instante.

En efecto, Kotori pegó un grito de victoria, riendo locamente y saltando de alegría, le sorprendía lo rápido que estaban pasando las cosas para Mei pero se alegraba, si Ryo era capaz de acercar a su amor platónico y a su amiga, moriría feliz.

Entonces Misa, quien había sonreído simplemente por ver feliz a su hermana, agrandó los ojos y, acordándose de que ella también tenía algo que anunciar, dijo con voz desenfadada:

-Ah, se me olvidaba, yo mañana también tengo una cita.

Kotori se detuvo al instante de saltar y reír y Ryo, sintiendo que una furia extraña se apoderaba de él, se giró bruscamente a mirar a su pequeña media hermana con semblante serio. La estancia quedó en silencio y Misa, prediciendo que algo así iba a ocurrir, se sonrojó levemente, volviendo su mirada a la primera revista que encontró.

-¿Y con quién, se supone, vas a salir?-preguntó con voz excesivamente calmada el joven, mirando fijamente a la ojiturquesa.

-Con... El hermano de Alluka-chan.-susurró bajito la muchacha, aunque eso no evitó que sus hermanos mayores no le escucharan.

Kotori se puso rígida al instante de solo escuchar "hermano de Alluka-chan", había tenido suficiente ese día con un Zoldyck para que ahora su hermana menor viniera a decirle que saldría con otro. ¿Sería este hermano igual que Killua Zoldyck? ¿O sería como Alluka?

-¿Y de dónde lo conoces a él?

-Va en nuestra misma secundaria, es un año mayor que nosotras.-dijo Misa, sabiendo que Ryo no la dejaría en paz hasta completar su interrogatorio.

-¿Quién te lo presentó?

-Alluka-chan.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Kalluto Zoldyck.

Ryo arqueó una ceja, lanzando una mirada de ayuda a Kotori quien, aunque detestaba en ese minuto a Killua, no podía prohibirle a su hermana la oportunidad de salir con alguien solo porque llevaba el apellido Zoldyck.

-Eres demasiado pequeña para salir con alguien.-comenzó a decir Ryo, poniendo tono de persona seria.

-Habla el chico que a la edad de Misa ya había tenido tres novias.-acusó Kotori, mirando con burla al peliazul que se puso pálido al verse descubierto.

-¿Tú...?

-Kurapika me contó.-respondió la ojimiel, encogiéndose de hombros. El peliazul masculló algo como "traidor" que sacó una sonrisa divertida de la pelirroja.-El asunto aquí es que si tú tienes derecho a salir mañana con Tomori-san, Misa también tiene derecho a salir con un chico. Está en primero de secundaria, ¡ya no es una niña pequeña!

Ryo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, aunque ninguna de esas cosas evitó que Kotori, feliz, le diera permiso para que su hermanita saliera con el hermano de Alluka, aunque le hizo prometer que, si el chico tenía intenciones serias, deberían conocerlo en persona y ella debería traerlo a casa.

-Bueno, ya que estamos en el tiempo de las noticias, también tengo algo que anunciar.-exclamó la pelirroja, ignorando las miradas asesinas de Ryo y sus palabras mudas que decían claramente "ni te atrevas".-Mañana también tengo una cita.

-¡NO!-chilló Ryo, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.-Dime que no es con Killua Zoldyck, ya tengo demasiado con que Misa salga con uno de ellos.

La joven soltó un bufido, volviendo su mirada escéptica hacia su medio hermano.

-Claro que no, lo último que querría en este momento es salir con él.-el ojimiel la observó con confusión al instante, si bien, se había dado cuenta a primeras que el albino desesperaba a su hermana, no entendía ahora porqué la pelirroja pronunciaba su nombre con tanto... Odio.-Se llama Shalnark y lo conocí en los videojuegos del distrito comercial.-Ryo trató de evitar que los celos ardientes aparecieran, aunque era difícil si Kotori ponía esa cara de ensoñación que hacía rugir sus entrañas.

-Wow, ¿es lindo?-preguntó Misa, aunque eso era lo último que el ojimiel quería saber.

-Ya lo creo.-ambas chicas soltaron una risita de enamoradas que puso los pelos de punta al joven.-Es rubio, alto, musculoso, de ojos verde mar y una sonrisa encantadora. Ah, y muy guapo.-terminó de decir, sacándole la lengua al peliazul que no parecía muy contento con la situación.

-Eso significa que, ¿mañana ninguno de nosotros estará?-preguntó Misa.-La casa quedará vacía.

Ryo y Kotori asintieron, dirigiéndose una última mirada entre sí. Y, aunque todos estaban convencidos de que las cosas saldrían de maravilla, ninguno estaba preparado para lo que vendría el día siguiente.


	7. Citas y no citas

_"Somos tan invisibles_  
 _Amores imposibles_  
 _Invisibles_  
 _Como una_ canción  
 _Invisibles_  
 _Ella es irresistible."_

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?-preguntó por enésima vez una peliverde, plisándose la falda color magenta.

-Creo que nosotras hemos llegado demasiado temprano.-arguyó la ojicafé, jugando con el dobladillo de su vestido.

Mei y Keiko esperaban en la plaza frente al reloj, bajo la cálida sombra de un árbol. Ese día domingo era perfecto para salir a pasear, y ambas, siguiendo el consejo de la ojivioleta, vestían lo más primaveral posible, aunque tanto esmero creían, no iba a valer la pena si sus citas no llegaban.

-Son las doce y cuarto, Tachibana-san nos citó a a las doce en punto.-Mei, suspirando, se levantó de su asiento.-Voy a ir por algo de beber, por culpa de ese par de idiotas me quedé sin desayuno. ¿Quieres algo?-preguntó, mirando a su hermana mayor.

Keiko asintió y, sonriendo, vio alejarse a su hermana y desaparecer en la tienda más cercana. Bien la peliverde hubo desaparecido, un rubio y un peliazul aparecieron al otro lado de la calle, evidentemente agitados por la carrera que seguramente tuvieron que correr. El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco cuando vio a Ryo que, si era posible, estaba más guapo que nunca. Demonios, esos malditos sentimientos comenzaban a aflorar de nuevo...

-¡Perdón por la demora!-gritó el ojimiel, llegando hasta donde su amiga estaba. Luego, reparó en que Mei no estaba, pero no tuvo necesidad de decir nada pues el rubio, extrañamente, se le adelantó.

-¿Y Tomori-san?

Keiko sonrió, señalándole la tienda donde la peliverde había desaparecido. Entonces, aunque ninguno de sus amigos se lo esperó, el rubio dijo que iría a buscarla, desapareciendo de la vista de ambos.

-Pensé que era una broma cuando dijo que comenzaba a ver a Mei-chan de forma seria.-dijo Ryo, sentándose a un lado de su amiga.

-A mi también me sorprende, pero me quedo más tranquila porque conozco a Kurapika y sé que es un chico serio en cosas como estas. Deberías aprender un poco más de él, Ryo.

El chico hizo una mueca, el día anterior su pelirroja media hermana había dado a entender que era un don Juan y ahora Keiko le hacía entender algo parecido.

-Oye, yo también puedo tomarme las cosas con seriedad.-se defendió, aunque la mirada escéptica de la chica le hizo ver que no le creía nada.

-Dime una sola novia que hayas tenido en serio, Ryo.-exigió, con los brazos cruzados.

El peliazul la miró enfadado, no podía creer que su mejor amiga estuviera haciéndole eso. ¡Justo el día de su cita!

-Honoka.-respondió, aunque al instante las cejas arqueadas de Keiko lo acusaron.

-No duraste ni tres meses con ella y la dejaste por Akira, ¿recuerdas?

Ryo no podía negarlo, su primera novia había sido buena con él pero, en ese tiempo, él estaba con las hormonas muy revolucionadas y la había dejado en no muy buenos términos por su mejor amiga.

-Rikka.

-No duraste ni un mes con ella.

-Midori.

-Dos semanas.

-Saori.

-Una semana y media y te recuerdo que la dejaste por Emi, con quien duraste tres semanas.

-¡Nozomi!-exclamó el joven, cada vez más molesto y a la vez avergonzado.

-Ni siquiera oficializaste tu relación con ella.-lo regañó la chica.

-¿Tsuki?

-Tres días. Y no me hables de Megumi porque la dejaste con el corazón destrozado igual que a Tsuki cuando te pusiste a ligar con la arpía de Rin.

-¿Y Nanami?

Keiko, harta de aquella conversación inútil, suspiró sonoramente, no servía de nada seguir recordando aquella larga lista de novias y seudo novias que habían terminado con el corazón roto por culpa de su amigo.

-Ryo, digas lo que digas, el resultado será el mismo. Tú solo tienes chicas y juegas con ellas como quieres.-el peliazul desvió la vista, avergonzado.-Yo no quiero ser una más en tu lista.

Dicho esto, la muchacha se levantó de su asiento y se alejó corriendo, antes de que Ryo actuara y saliera tras de ella.  
Nada más se esfumó, ante la mirada desconcertada del ojimiel, aparecieron Mei y Kurapika.

-¿Y Keiko?-la voz femenina de Mei sobresaltó al peliazul, quien parecía claramente culpable.

 _Una estupidez que hagas Tachibana Ryo y olvídate de que tienes una mejor amiga. ¿De acuerdo?_

-Tachibana Ryo, ¡¿qué le hiciste?!-siseó la ojivioleta, acercándose más a él al darse cuenta que las cosas estaban tensas.

 _¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Pareces ser la única sensata entre todas las de este curso y a mí me vendría bien tener una compañera como tú._

¿Sería posible que todos estos años ella haya sentido _eso_? ¿Acaso Keiko...?

-Tengo que ir a buscarla.-Ryo se levantó, más determinado que antes.-Ustedes sigan en su cita, yo arreglaré las cosas con Keiko.

El ojimiel salió corriendo hacia donde su mejor amiga había desaparecido.

Mei y Kurapika, más desconcertados que antes, se miraron entre sí.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?-preguntó el rubio, ofreciéndole caballerosamente el brazo a la peliverde.-Nuestra cita espera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Misa esperaba con nerviosismo frente al lago del parque Ueno, sabiendo que en cualquier momento aparecería Kalluto. Aun no entendía cómo había terminado aceptando salir con el chico, si bien le caía súper, no tenía mucha comunicación con él en la vida cotidiana, sobre todo cuando no estaba Alluka. No obstante, no pudo decirle que no al joven, simplemente por la forma tan tierna en que le pidió salir con él y que abrió, sin saberlo, un nuevo interés en la pelirroja.

-Siento llegar tarde, el tráfico era un asco.-la voz del pelinegro sobresaltó a la chica, girándose bruscamente hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

-No, no importa... Eh, ¿cómo estás?

El joven sonrió esperanzado, realmente no había sido una mala decisión salir justamente con Misa Hill, más allá del propósito inicial por el que la había citado.

-Bien, aunque debería haber sido yo el primero en preguntar eso.-respondió.- Yo... Pensé que no te aparecerías, la verdad.

Misa, frunciendo el ceño, lo observó con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué pensarías algo así? Te dije que quería salir contigo, eso debería ser suficiente, ¿no?

Kalluto soltó un suspiro, la ojiturquesa era realmente una chica demasiado pura e inocente para entenderlo.

-Digamos que el apellido que llevo pesa más de lo que quisiera.-respondió enigmáticamente.

-El apellido no debería definir quién eres, ¿sabes? Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy una Hill y eso también pesaría demasiado si dejara que me afectara.-declaró con determinación, tomándole suavemente del brazo.

El ojivioleta sonrió más aliviado que antes, realmente, no había sido una mala decisión salir con alguien tan atrayente e interesante como Misa.

-¿Te animas a subirte a uno de esos?-sugirió, señalando los botes de remos a la orilla del pequeño lago.

La chica asintió, ruborizándose ligeramente cuando sintió la varonil mano del joven pelinegro sobre la suya.

-Este lugar realmente es precioso. No pudiste haber elegido mejor lugar para... Nuestra cita.

-Es precioso y es único porque estás tu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Suelta ese maldito teléfono de una vez, me enferma verte desconcentrado de los asuntos importantes.-Killua recibió un golpe "suave" en un costado, soltando por el golpe el aparato, que cayó al suelo.-Más importante aun, ¿leíste la carta que llegó de nuestro padre?

El albino negó, en todos esos días, había mantenido el sobre cerrado lo más lejos posible de él, no podía concebir qué órdenes tendría ahora de él, influenciado por su hermano mayor, pero sabía que no eran buenas.

-Hablando de familia, ¿dónde está Kalluto? Desde el desayuno que no lo veo.

Alluka intercambió una ligera mirada con Killua, el ojiazul había sido informado de dónde estaba su hermano y, era vital ocultarle su localización al pelinegro, sino, todo se iría al traste.

Miyuki Zoldyck hizo su aparición en el comedor, apresurado por comer algo e ir a la biblioteca por unos libros que necesitaba para un trabajo.

-Miyuki, ¿sabes dónde está Kalluto?-siseó el pelinegro mayor, sobresaltando al joven en el proceso.

-¿Ah? Eh... No lo he visto desde que me desperté, supongo fue a algún lado a terminar un trabajo con sus compañeros.-sugirió, ajustándose la mochila y haciéndole un ligero gesto de adiós a sus hermanos menores.

El ambiente se volvió aún más tenso, si no hacían algo pronto, Illumi sería capaz de salir a buscar a Kalluto con sus propios recursos y traerlo a casa, donde estaba seguro que lo castigaría sin piedad.

-Y hablando de compañeros...-el albino se tensó cuando el pelinegro tomó su celular y lo abrió, dejando al descubierto el mensaje que le había dejado a la pelirroja y que ella no había respondido.-Veo que mantienes comunicación con la heredera de los Hill, ¿eh?-la mirada de Illumi no le gustó para nada a Killua, estaba seguro que algo malo se traía entre manos.-Una belleza según lo que su hermano me contó.-los ojos azules de Killua se oscurecieron, fuere como fuere, odiaba que alguien como su hermano se refiriera a la belleza de una chica, eso nunca se desencadenaba en algo bueno.-Qué, ¿acaso estás enamorado de ella?-se burló, notando el cambio imperceptible en la mirada azul del albino y el nerviosismo que le hizo pasarse una mano por el pelo.-Bueno, de todos modos no importa, eso debe ser algo anexo a tu compromiso.

-Sabes lo que pienso con respecto a eso. Yo no debería estar obligado a casarme con ella y ella tampoco está obligada a aceptarme.

Los ojos negros de lllumi se volvieron aun más oscuros si se pudiera, mientras golpeaba la mesa con el puño.

-Tú no vas a desobedecer mis órdenes Killua.

Killua quiso replicar pero la pelinegra se le adelantó.

-La decisión que tome mi hermano sobre con quién casarse no debería ser asunto tuyo, Illumi. Además, si se casa va a ser por amor, no por un estúpido beneficio económico.-rebatió la voz de Alluka, aunque eso solo trajo la ira de su hermano mayor.

-¿Que no me concierne?-el pelinegro se levantó, caminando hasta la chica que se encogió de miedo ante su mirada cargada de furia.-Nadie mueve un pelo en esta casa sin que yo lo autorice.-susurró, agarrando a la chica del pelo y tironeándola, lo que provocó un grito dolorido por parte de ella.

Al instante, el puñetazo certero de Killua impactó en su nariz, haciéndole saltar sangre. Illumi comprobó, un poco sorprendido, que su hermano por fin tenía una actitud más temeraria como todo Zoldyck. Aunque era por motivos muy diferentes que él.

Killua sintió cómo cada fibra de su cuerpo se tensaba, apretando los puños, oscureciendo su mirada tormentosa, rechinando los dientes. Y, con una furia que ni él mismo había experimentado por mucho tiempo, agarró a su hermano de las solapas de su camisa y, con un movimiento violento, estampó su rostro contra la mesa

-Nunca. Vuelvas. A. Tocar. A. Mi. Hermana.-amenazó el albino, recalcando cada palabra.-Sino, la próxima vez no solo será tu cara la que se estampe esta vez en el piso.

Dicho esto, tomó a la pelinegra en brazos y se dirigió a la salida del comedor. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar el umbral, se giró, encarando a su hermano.

-Si Kotori me gusta o no, no es asunto tuyo. Aléjate de ella.

Illumi vio desaparecer a sus hermanos, limpiándose la sangre que aun caía de su nariz y boca. Él no podía hacer nada, estaba claro. Pero sabía quién sí podía hacerlo.

Era hora de llamar a Pariston Hill.

.

.

.

.

.

-Wow, te ves espectacular Kotori-chan.-elogió cierto rubio platinado, llegando hasta su cita y besándole amorosamente una mano, igual que el día anterior.

La muchacha, sonriendo ligeramente, agradeció el cumplido, aceptando el brazo que le ofrecía y caminando tranquilamente por las calles del distrito comercial.

-¿A dónde iremos?-preguntó, curiosa.

-Es una sorpresa.-dijo el ojiverde.-Y si te lo digo, dejaría de ser una sorpresa, ¿no?

Kotori arqueó una ceja, mirando expectante al rubio.

-Kotori-chan, aunque me mires así, no te lo diré.-la chica se apegó más a él, envolviendo sus brazos de una forma mucho más cariñosa que antes. Shalnark tragó grueso, si pensaba que la pelirroja no era capaz de usar tales armas, entonces le iría muy mal en su misión de conquistarla.-No... No te lo diré.-la ojimiel, más segura que antes, le sonrió con desafío, acercando su rostro al de él.-¡Ah, está bien! He preparado un picnic en el parque Shinjuku, ¿contenta?

Kotori soltó una carcajada.

-Mucho.-volvió a separarse del rubio, satisfecha con haber obtenido la respuesta.-No sabía que eras del tipo romántico...-susurró, genuinamente sorprendida.

Shalnark se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Bueno, tuve algo de ayuda, pero quería hacer algo fuera de lo común...

-Me alegro. Eso ha cambiado un poco mi percepción sobre ti.

El parque apareció a lo lejos, sacándole una sonrisa de felicidad a Kotori, aunque era inexplicable, los cerezos en flor le encantaban, su fragancia le fascinaba y sentarse bajo ellos le producía nostalgia. Siempre se había sentido atraída por los cerezos y la primavera era lejos, su época favorita.

Pensando en esto estaba, cuando su celular volvió a sonar intermitentemente, sobresaltándola de paso. Lo sacó del bolsillo, disculpándose con el rubio y lo encendió, cayendo casi de espalda al ver la cantidad de mensajes que tenía en la bandeja de entrada, todos de Killua Zoldyck. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Acaso quería arruinarle la cita? Bastante había tenido con el mensaje de la noche anterior que aun rondaba frecuentemente en su mente. Molesta, volvió a bloquear la pantalla y, cuando se disponía a guardarlo en su bolsillo, volvió a sonar, esta vez en una llamada proveniente de un número desconocido.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó el ojiverde, percatándose de que la pelirroja no era capaz de contestar el teléfono.-Deberías contestar, tal vez es importante.

Kotori lo miró, aturdida, aun sin capaz de atender. La llamada entrante se cortó, no obstante, no pasó ni un segundo antes que volviera su celular a sonar.

-Contéstale.-la ojimiel no supo bien a qué o quién se refería el rubio, pero su mirada tranquilizadora le animó a hacerle caso.

Contestó. No obstante, el sollozo constante de una chica y el sonido de la puerta azotándose, le pusieron al instante en alerta y preocupación.

 _-¿Donde estás?_ -preguntó aquella voz masculina que en esos momentos no deseaba escuchar pero que, preocupantemente, estaba teñida de angustia.

La chica no supo al principio qué contestar, pero al escuchar un golpe más fuerte de la puerta, salió de su estupor.

-Parque Shinjuku.-otro azote en la puerta al otro lado de la línea asustó a la pelirroja.- Zoldyck, ¿qué está pasando allá?

Se escuchó de forma nítida la voz de Alluka, gritándole a su hermano que deberían irse cuanto antes, sino, acabarían muy mal.

 _-Kotori, necesito que nos juntemos en la estación Shinjuku en una hora. Allí te contare_ _todo._ -pidió el albino con voz apresurada.

-Pero...

- _Por_ _favor._ -la voz suplicante de Killua rompió el orgullo de la chica, si el ojiazul estaba pidiéndoselo con ese tono de voz, es que era algo demasiado grave.

-Está bien. Te espero.-terció ella, aunque finalmente no supo si el albino escuchó su respuesta o no, pues la línea se cortó.

Se giró, encontrándose con la sonrisa comprensiva de Shalnark, quien parecía realmente tranquilo para un momento como ese.

-Era Killua Zoldyck, cierto.-dijo en un tono de certeza más que de pregunta.

Kotori, sintiéndose apenada, asintió, sabía que su cita llegaría hasta ahí y decepcionaría al rubio.

-Debe ser algo sumamente importante si se ha atrevido a llamarte tantas veces.-Shalnark sabía que ser comprensivo era lo mejor en ese momento, pero también sabía que era un chico y los celos aparecerían al darse cuenta que su cita debería ser interrumpida por culpa del albino.

-Yo... De verdad lo siento, Shalnark.-se lamentó la muchacha, acercándose a él y tomándolo suavemente del brazo.-Pero creo que de verdad debe ser algo grave, escuché a Alluka-chan y parecía verdaderamente asustada.

El rubio asintió, tratando de no pensar mentalmente en golpear al ojiazul.

-Lo sé, no debes excusarte, Kotori-chan. Ya tendremos otro domingo para salir.-dijo, besándola suavemente en la frente antes de dar media vuelta e irse, dejándola sola y ruborizada.


End file.
